Začátek konce
by RobMeIn
Summary: Apokalypsa se blíží a andělé sestupují z nebe.
1. Odcházení

Apokalypsa se blíží a andělé sestupují z nebe.

Někteří pro to, aby se postavili v boji do první linie.

Někteří, aby provázeli padlé na jejich poslední výpravě.

A další, aby v téhle nerovné a brutální bitvě ochránili své lidské protějšky. Protože se zrozením každé duše, je zrozen i Anděl strážný.

Ale stejně tak jako člověk i jeho okřídlený strážce se řídí svou vlastní vůlí. A ne všechna je upírána stejným směrem.

A pak nastane čas rozhodnutí – čas vybrat si v téhle válce strany.

* * *

><p>Dean umíral. Ten pocit znal a proto to věděl. Necítil bolest, nevnímal už ani své potrhané tělo.<p>

Tenhle případ měl být rutinní „salt&burn" záležitostí. Nic, co by za ty roky lovení se Samem nezažili.

Jenže pokud si je člověk něčím až příliš jistý, jeho obezřetnost se vytrácí. Klasika, kterou s bratrem podcenili. Protože jinak by tu neležel, nelapal po dechu a nevěděl, že tu pojde.

Nemohl se rozhodnout, co ho nasírá víc – jestli to, že tu skape sám anebo to, že se to stalo tak trapně jednoduchým způsobem.

V hlavě mu začalo hučet, přes oči přeletěl stín.

Tak jo, upřel je k obloze. Skoro nikdy v životě o nic neprosil, protože na světě byla jen hrstka toho, co by za to stálo.

Ale teď se upínal k tomu jedinému, co mu ještě zbylo. Chtěl vidět Sama, potřeboval se přesvědčit, že je bratr v pořádku a říct mu, že všechno bude zase dobrý. A jiné podobné kecy.

A děsil se, že tu vychladne dřív, než se to stane.

Když zachytil pohyb koutkem oka, otočil tím směrem hlavu. Někdo k němu přicházel, ale pro jeho slábnoucí zrak bylo těžké ho rozeznat.

Tón v hlavě zesílil a smazal veškeré okolní zvuky.

Deane, Deane, Deane….

„S-Same?"

Nikdy mu neznělo jeho jméno tak …. melodicky? Tak proč teď, kdy už na to nestihne být ani patřičně pyšný?

Deane, Deane…

Bylo to tím intensivnější, čím byla postava blíž. A pak zmizela.

Ne, ne, ne – zas je tu sám.

Dean by zamrkal, kdyby jeho víčka nebyly líné se hnout. Zmohly se jen na poklesnutí a následné těžké zvednutí.

A dokonce by se i lekl, kdyby k tomu měl ještě sílu. Ani ne tak osoby, která se nad ním v tu chvíli skláněla jako toho, že se tam objevila z ničeho.

„Wow" vydechl překvapeně.

Deane….

Hlava se mu málem rozletěla, jak hlas rezonoval a odrážel se mu od lebečních kostí. Své zdemolované tělo už dávno necítil, ale tohle sakra bolelo.

Zamračil se, jenže odvrátit se nešlo. Zíral fascinovaně do tváře, která se vznášela jen kousek nad jeho, ochromen a neschopen snad už ani umřít.

I když….

Jeho pomalé odcházení se dostalo do obrátek, díky intensitě bytí nad ním. Drtila ho, jak se s ním snažila bezhlasně navázat kontakt.

Bolelo to tak, že uvnitř se málem strhl, jak křičel, navenek z něj vyšlo jen štěněčí zavrčení. Štěstí měl za pár vteřin, kdy začal ztrácet vědomí.

Same…

Teď to bylo jméno bratra v jeho hlavě. Volané jeho hlasem…?

Oči se mu začaly zavírat, už je nedokázal na nic fixovat.

„Deane." A zase ta melodie, která vyhnala řádění v jeho hlavě. Tlak povolil, až to s ním škublo.

Ucítil dotyk ruky na svých zraněních – proč, proč na ně sahá? A druhý na čele a spánku. Teplá dlaň na jeho studené kůži. Proud světelné energie, který skrz něj prosvítal a šimral, když jím projel a zhojil poničené orgány, kosti a zacelil rány na povrchu. Bylo to podobné tomu, jak ho uzdravoval Castiel.

Casi…?

„Dívej se, Deane." Hlas byl měkký, podmanivý a…ženský.

Jeho tělo bylo už zcela v pořádku, ale mysl ho neposlouchala. Jakoby se odpojila a šla si svou vlastní cestou…mrcha! Tolik chtěl otevřít oči, prohlédnout si tu postavu nad sebou, která konečně pochopila, že Dean není natolik otevřený a sensitivní, aby s ním mohla komunikovat pouze myšlenkou a že její snaha o to ho drtí. Snažil se promluvit a říct jí, že díky její touze po propojení myslí zažil takovou bolest v hlavě, že i ta nejhorší kocovina či rána do temene byla v porovnání s tím mazlivým gestem.

Tak se podělaně snažil, až se mu podařilo aspoň částečně oči pootevřít.

„Dívej se, dívej se, dívej se, Deane…"

A na co, sakra? Na co se mám dívat? Co po mě chceš?

Když k ní zvedl zrak, vydechla „Zelené, jsou zelené." Zaznělo to ohromeně.

Co to…? Tak kvůli tomuhle on se tady škrábe z propadliště – aby zjistila barvu jeho očí. Možná by to měl vážně vzdát, o co to může být na druhé straně – ať se dostane kamkoli – ubožejší?

Pohled se mu zamlžil, jakoby ho jeho mysl vyslyšela. Hezká spolupráce.

Samovy kroky slyšel už zdálky. Poznal by je mezi tisíci, protože když spěchal, dupal jak splašenej slon. Kdyby měl k tomu sílu, hned by mu to vpálil. Takhle ale mohl jen konstatovat: konečně.

„Deane, brácho, jsem tu" klekl si vedle něj. „Podívám se jak si na tom, dobře?"

Opatrně mu odhrnul zakrvácenou bundu a košili, ale i přes rozervané špinavé tričko mohl vidět, že žádná zranění na těle nemá. Zamračil se, a sáhl mu na krk, protože límec měl úplně nasáklý.

„Ani škrábanec. Castielova práce? Kde je, taky bych potřeboval trochu té andělské péče…" rozhlédl se kolem.

Dean nahmatal jeho rukáv, protože měl bratra zahaleného v mlze.

„Co je s tebou?" naklonil se k němu. „Mluv se mnou, Deane."

Teď teprve viděl jak je jeho mladší bratr zřízený s hlubokým škrábancem na čele, krvácejícím nosem a slepenými vlasy na spánku vypadal uboze. Určitě měl další a horší zranění, pokaždé když se pohnul, v obličeji se mu objevila bolest.

„To…ona" vyrazil ze sebe.

Sam nevypadal, že by mu rozuměl. „Kdo?"

Přišel tou ránou do hlavy o oči? Copak jí nevidí?

Zatahal ho za rukáv a pomalu vztyčil ukazováček k postavě naproti němu. Sam sledoval směr, ale pak se zmateně rozhlédl.

Zatřásl hlavou. „Je načase odsud vypadnout. Můžeš vstát? Deane?"

Vzal mu obličej do dlaní, když nereagoval, oči zavřené. Byl tak unavený, jen si na chvíli odpočine…

„Hej, hej, hej. Podívej se na mě, brácho!"

Proč s tím dneska všichni otravujou? Jakoby se nikdy předtím na nikoho nedíval…

Cítil Samovu roztřesenou ruku, jak mu snaží nahmatat puls. Asi nebyl spokojen, protože zaklel.

„Deane, teď tu musíš zůstat." Další dlaň na jeho tváři, ženský hlas.

Přes ty dva by se stejně nikam nedostal, tak kam si myslí, že by asi šel…chce si jen poležet. A pak odsud se Samem zmizí…

„Krucinál, tohle mi nedělej! Deane!" Sam s ním zatřásl v domnění, že by ho to mohlo přivést k životu.

Docílil jen toho, že se Deanova ruka, která mu svírala rukáv, uvolnila.

Sammy…? Ztráta kontaktu ho vyděsila. Nechtěl tu být zase…

„Nejsi tu sám, Deane. Jsem Auriel a byla jsem požehnána světlem božím. Není v mém zájmu tě nechat odsud odejít."

Auriel. Castiel. Gabriel. Uriel. Michael…. Na zemi začalo být přes všechny ty anděly trochu těsno.

Nemohl dýchat. Tělo se mu prohnulo v protestu. Oči v šoku doširoka otevřely.

Naposledy.

Anděl nad ním se zachvěl a přemístil svou ruku na jeho čelo. Upnula se k němu celou svou nebeskou silou, aby mu zabránila propadat se tam, kam za ním nemohla. Jenže on už za tu pomyslnou hranici dávno sklouzl. Celý svůj život balancoval na hraně, nebyl jako Sam, který všechno musel nejprve promyslet a prodiskutovat. On střílel a pak se ptal. Což ho nejednou postrčilo přes okraj…

Sam měl v očích slzy. Plakal nad ním.

Bude to zase dobrý, Sammy. Tohle mu chtěl říct, to proto na něj čekal a teď by pro ten fofr na to málem zapomněl.

Zůstaň s Castielem a všechno bude dobrý…

Anděl se ho snažil v té tmě, která byla všude kolem něj najít, ale její stříbrné světlo sláblo, protože jeho odcházení ji samotnou oslabovalo.

I když to nechtěl, dělo se to. Sorry…

Oči zůstaly upřeny na Sama, ale už ho neviděly.

„Deane, krucinál!" začal ho panicky oživovat. Vdechl mu několikrát do úst a pak se přemístil nad jeho hrudník. „No tak, zaber! Já vím, že tam jsi!" Znovu z úst do úst.

Auriel zažehla veškeré své andělské požehnání k tomu, aby prozářila tu hutnou temnotu.

„Nevím, co tě nutí k tomu, abys zůstával na tak tmavém místě. Ale musíš to nechat být. Nech svůj strach jít Deane a osvobodíš se."

A Dean se po tom světle ve svém vnitřním já natáhl. Zavřela oči a soustředila se na něj vším, co v ní ještě zbylo. Snaha o jeho záchranu ji vyčerpávala, a i když se jí ho podařilo uchopit, neměla už sílu k cestě zpátky.

* * *

><p>V tu chvíli to vzdal i Sam. Nechal ležet své ruce na bratrově těle bez života a vyčerpaně se svezl vedle. Podíval se Deanovi do tváře a pohladil ho po vlasech. Jeho oči teď byly upřeny k nebi.<p>

„Castieli! Kde si!? Potřebujeme tě. Dean tě potřebuje!"

Pak k němu zlomeně natáhl ruku a chtěl bratrovi oči zavřít, protože tohle nebe si nezasloužilo Deanův pohled, ale měl pocit, že pokud to udělá, bude to příliš definitivní.

Místo toho sevřel ruku v pěst. Měl vztek.

„Tak tohle je všechno? Po tom všem – prostě adié a … konec?" nechal pěst dopadnout na bratrův hrudník. Poprvé zlehka, jakoby měl strach, aby mu nezpůsobil bolest, nebo až mu to Dean bude vracet, aby to nebolelo jeho. Ale tak pomalu, jak se k němu vkrádalo to hrůzné uvědomění o jeho ztrátě tak se zvyšovala intenzita v síle jeho úderů.

„Myslíš si, že jsi tu skončil?! Že si udělal to, co jsi měl a už tu pro velkého Deana Winchestera není nic, pro co by tu měl zůstávat? Tak to si větší sobec než jsem si myslel!" Sam slzel, křičel a bušil.

„Jo! Slyšels dobře! Si sobeckej parchant a neskončil si – rozumíš?! Takhle ne!" ruka mu vyletěla k poslednímu ráně.

A anděl vedle něj se jí chytil a ve své poslední zoufalé chvilce doprovázel Samův úder, dokud nedopadl doprostřed Deanova hrudníku.

„Ještě není konec!"


	2. Efekt rock&rollu

Hodinová zpáteční cesta za Bobbym se změnila v hektický, tří a půl hodinový proces. Sam, sám napůl chromý, stavěl každých několik minut, aby se v hrůze mohl natáhnout po Deanovi a zkontrolovat mu životní funkce.

Nikdy ho neviděl tak vyčerpaného. Když ho ukládal na zadní sedadlo, jediné co od něj slyšel, bylo slovo „bejby."

„Jo, Deane, dovezeme tě oba domů. Jak je ti?"

Dostal od něj OK palec nahoru, ale ten by obdržel, i kdyby mu scházela hlava.

Hned na to se mu zabořil obličejem do bundy.

Sam ho v panice položil na kožené sedadlo milovaného auta a odstartoval kolotoč nekonečných kontrol.

Vypadalo to, že Dean upadl do jakéhosi stavu hlubokého spánku. Pulz i dech měl sotva rozeznatelné a on propadal tísni pokaždé, kdy obojí ihned nemohl postřehnout.

Vyndával z kufru deky, když jeho samotného přepadla slabost.

Musel se opřít o kapotu a na chvíli si vydechnout. Sáhl si do vlasů a sykl bolestí.

Co když to k Bobbymu nezvládne? Byl tak zaměstnán Deanovým stavem, že ten svůj zoufalý nevnímal.

„Kruci, Castieli!" Kde je ten nebeský rebel, když ho člověk zrovna potřebuje?

S bolestivou grimasou přibouchl dveře kufru. Pravou ruku měl v jednom ohni, jakoby mu ji právě někdo zlomil.

Nebude toho okřídleného slídila už víc prosit! Na to má dost hrdosti a málo času.

Podložil Deanovu hlavu složenou dekou a s druhou ho přikryl.

Teď, když má bratra zpátky, tohle už spolu zvládnou.

Stejně tak, jako to spolu zvládali vždycky.

* * *

><p>„Jsme tu, velkej brácho. Konečně jsme doma."<p>

Sam se na něj zadíval do zpětného zrcátka. Po celou tu dobu se Dean ani jednou nepohnul, až na mírné pohupování způsobené měkkým pérováním vozu. Vypadal, jakoby ho to něžné kolébání, které dostával od svého auta, udržovalo v klidném, pravidelném režimu nádechů a výdechů.

Bobby trhnutím otevřel dveře na straně řidiče, až ho skoro vyděsil. Vůbec nepostřehl jeho přítomnost.

„Zatraceně, kluku! Jsi tvrdohlavej Winchester stejně jako byl tvůj táta a ten floutek vzadu! Měls zůstat na místě, jak jsem po tobě chtěl…!"

Když mu Sam vypadl málem až do náruče, z Bobbyho hlasu se okamžitě vytratil podtón napruženosti způsobený tří a půl hodinovými obavami o tyhle dva, kteří pro něj byli jako vlastní, ale často měli prostě svojí hlavu, cestu a způsob.

„Těžká směna, hm? Ale já tě tu dám zpátky do kupy. Postarám se, aby bylo zase dobře, synku" podržel si jeho zakrvácenou hlavu v dlaních. Věděl, že pro tenhle pocit ochrany, péče a bezpečí mladší z bratrů tolik riskoval.

A Sam si dovolil, jen a PRÁVĚ pro TENTO pocit, po tom všem, na malý okamžik, na setinu sekundy, vydechnout a důvěřovat.

Bobby ho mírně poplácal po tváři. Asi při tom i na chvíli zavřel oči.

"Podívám se na tvého bratra. Spí jako mimino. Což je divný – on jako mimino nikdy nespal. Možná chce ten deficit právě teď dohnat…"

Možná blbost.

Možná ho někdo tak zdecimoval. Někdo, koho on nebyl schopný vidět.

Nevidět, neznamená nevěřit.

Věřit, neznamená neexistovat…

A co existuje, dá se i zlikvidovat.

„Jestli si pro něj přijde až sem, zabiju tu mrchu!"

„Ji? Do telefonu si říkal, že si nikoho neviděl…"

„To Dean mi řekl, že to byla ona…a já si k ní cestu najdu a vyřídím to!"

„Nevidím na jeho těle žádná zranění, i když stav oblečení se vymyká jeho standardu. Někdo ho musel vyléčit – Castiel?" odhrnul z něj deku a kusy zakrvácených svršků a pátral po šrámech.

„Nevím, už pár dní se neukázal. Proč – proč by ho uzdravoval, jen aby ho pak nechal…" stáhlo se mu hrdlo, hlas se vytratil. Zakroutil v protestu hlavou. „Já…nikdy jsem už nechtěl zažívat ten pocit jako před měsíci, když jsem ho ztrácel. Nikdy jsem už nechtěl stát tváří v tvář jeho smrti. Nechci tím procházet znovu a znovu. Nemůžu, Bobby - zblázním se…

Bobby po něm rychle sáhl, sám v zajetí smutné trýzně a stiskl mu rameno. „Ať se tam stalo cokoliv, Dean je tu s náma a žije. TO je teď to nejdůležitější! A s ostatním si už umíme poradit."

Sam si skousl vrchní ret, aby zabránil padnout slzám, kterých měl plné oči.

Přikývl a potlačil ty vzpomínky. Na chvíli…

* * *

><p><em>Deane…<em>

_Už je to tu zase! Pamatoval si tu bolest, kterou mu to způsobovalo…_

_Deane…_

_Co!_

_Je to pryč. Dobře. Nic se nestalo. Je to na pohodu…_

_Deane…_

_Ooops, právě si asi stříknul do spodek. Zmiz - vypadni! Já tě neznám!_

_Já tebe ano. Ty si mě uvědomíš._

_Nemám zájem! - co ode mě vůbec chceš?! Kdo jsi?!_

_Já jsem ty, Deane. _

_No shit! – já nezním jako nějaká roztoužená roztleskávačka! _

_Jmenovala se Sarah. To ona mi dovolila vstoupit do své tělesné schránky._

_Moment – znal jsem jednu. Malá blonďatá, z minulýho týdne? Já ti vážně chtěl zavolat, kotě…_

_Neznám všechny duše na tomto světě. Ale asi pro tebe byla důležitá…_

_?_

_Deane…_

_Ten zvuk, tu MELODII svého jména – to už v hlavě jednou měl. Líbila se mu._

_Vzpomněl by si i na tvůrce těchto tónů?_

_Avril. Ariel._

_Špatně – to není ono, sakra…! Zní to tak falešně! Rvalo mu to uši a mozek! _

_Předtím to bylo něco – ne! – ZNĚLO to jako part z nebes._

_Auriel._

_Ano – Deane, ty víš…_

_Wow a kruci! Vyvolalo to v něm pocit euforie a dokonalosti._

_Pocit splynutí._

_Bylo to jako..jako…akordy Metallici v Nothing Else Matters… nebo Ozzy Osbourna v Mama, I´m Coming Home. _

_Tohle na něj mělo stejný účinek. Protože v ten okamžik, kdy je uslyšel poprvé, věděl, že budou navždycky jeho součástí… _

_Auriel._

_Deane._

_Bylo to jako synchronizace dvou základních tónů dávající songu jeho podstatu. Tónů, které ho udělají na první poslech zbožňovaným. Tak jednoduché – tak podmanivé. A tak geniálně do sebe zapadající._

_Konečně porozuměl._

_Ona byla jeho druhé, čistší a zářivější já. _

_Dívej se, Deane…_

* * *

><p>Otevřel doširoka oči.<p>

CO TO, KRUCI, BYLO?

Ležel na břiše, s obličejem zabořeným do polštáře. Na holé kůži ho hřála přikrývka.

V panice se nadzvedl a přejel si rukou po břiše. Sáhl si na krk. Přeci se mu to všechno jen nezdálo. Pokud ano, tak na sen byla ta bolest až kurevsky reálná.

Jeho oblečení – měl na něm spoustu krve.

Odkryl se. Někdo ho svlékl a uložil do postele. Doufal, že to nebyl Sam. Dokázal si představit lepší svlíkačku než od svého bratra.

Zvedl hlavu. V rohu místnosti stála lampa, která byla ponechána rozsvícená.

Pro něho. Aby ihned poznal, kde je. Aby nepanikařil, jako se mu to stávalo pokaždé, když se vzbudil do tmy od doby, co se vrátil z pekla.

Tenhle pokoj znal. Žádný tuctový v bezejmenném motelu. Tohle byl JEHO pokoj.

Byl u Bobbyho. Byl doma.

Oklepal se - takže to BYL ten pitomec. Aspoň, že mu nechal spodky.

Jak vstával, zabolelo ho na hrudi. Sakra, tak přeci jen něco.

Měl snad střet s náklaďákem? A co je zase tohle? – vzal do ruky modrou plastovou vysílačku postavenou vedle něj na nočním stolku. Koutek úst mu v poznání vyletěl nahoru. Stará dobrá chůvička, kterou kdysi spolu se Samem předělali na měřič EMF. Myslel si, že je dávno ztracená…

Tak proč ji má strčenou u hlavy? Vsadil by se, že druhou má Sam u sebe. Mohl by do ní houknout a trochu ho povodit…

Tu přítomnost vycítil dřív než se vůbec otočil. I přesto se lekl.

Šmejdil v lednici a doufal v dobrý úlovek. Místo toho se praštil o horní regál.

Stála pár kroků od něj a dívala se.

Srdce mu v hrudi zrychlilo – nedokázal říct, zdali kvůli její přítomnosti nebo v důsledku překvapení.

Pátrala po něm očima. Centimetr po centimetru. Přímo to cítil, mělo to stejný efekt, jakoby po něm přejížděla konečky prstů. Byl pečlivě prozkoumáván – milimetr po milimetru.

Jeho vlasy, čelo, obočí, řasy, oči. Jeho nos, jeho lícní kosti, jeho tváře. Ústa, brada, krk.

Zkoumání bylo velice důkladné, u všeho se na vteřinu pozastavila. Na jeho obličeji by se nenašel záhyb nebo piha, kterou by si s velikým zájmem neprohlédla.

Dávala si s obhlídkou načas, nepospíchala. Jakoby se nemohla jeho tváře nabažit.

Skoro to až šimralo. Ošil se. Při tom pohybu ihned zvedla oči k jeho. Byly modré – tak jako Castielovi.

Mají snad andělé tuhle barvu jako poznávací znamení?

Kruci! Myslel si, že se mu to všechno jen zdálo, ale jeho sen právě dostával obrysy…

„…průzračně dokonalé. Přesně jako akordy v Nothing Else Matters…ano…tak to bylo" vydechl.

„ Auriel…?"

Její jméno vyslovené nahlas mu způsobilo v těle mravenčení. Jako by bylo nabité světelným proudem, který mu proběhl páteří, a světlo se rozplizlo do všech jeho buněk.

Zamrkal, přidržel se dveří lednice. Jestli se tady teď skácí, bude před ní za chudáka. Pohled mu padl na polici, kde stála lahev s alkoholem.

Opatrně se po ní natáhl. Whisky uměla být bossy, ta tu slabost vyžene z těla. Odšrouboval uzávěr a ještě než si přiložil hrdlo ke rtům, anděl už pokračoval s druhým okruhem obhlídky.

Ramena, hrudník, paže, prsty. Břicho, pas, pánev, nohy.

„Na zdraví" pohnul lahví směrem k ní. A hlavně na to moje. Zhluboka se napil. Na světě nebylo nic tak osvěžujícího.

Hned k němu zvedla pohled.

Díval se přes lahev, jak se dívá.

Černé vlasy spletené do ledabyle volného silného copu. Pár uvolněných pramenů kroutících se kolem obličeje, jeden dokonce zaseklý o rty. Příliš světlá pokožka na jeho vkus, kontrastovala s tmavou barvou jejích vlasů, obočí a řas. Velké oči hltající ho stejně, jako on lačně upíjel z lahve.

Hm, ani jedno nebylo špatný.

Opřel se o kuchyňský pult. Roztřesenost zmizela, alkohol ho příjemně hřál v prázdném žaludku.

„Doufám, že nejsi zklamaná, z toho co vidíš. Trochu jsem posiloval" zatnul „nenápadně" svaly, aby se mu vyrýsovaly pod trikem.

Visela mu na ústech, jakoby měla strach, že by jí mohlo nějaké písmenko ze všeho, co říká, uniknout.

Ošil se. Proč mlčí?

Pak se na něj zadívala takovým způsobem, že se mu roztřásly kolena. Takhle vroucně se na něj dívávala jeho matka.

„Od první chvíle, co si přišel na tenhle svět, Deane a Bůh mě zrodil v ten samý okamžik, kdy mi bylo dáno sdílet s tebou celý tvůj život, jsem tvou součástí. Miluji tě, Deane a nikdy se tě nevzdám."

Její hlas a vyznání na něj dolehly tak, že mu vehnaly slzy do očí. Bylo to vyřčeno čistě a zpříma, že na chvíli zapomněl i dýchat.

„P-proč si tady?" musel polknout.

„Válka je nevyhnutelná a lidé si nezaslouží v ní zůstat osamoceni. Byli jste stvořeni silní a odhodlaní, ale druhá strana je krutá a lživá. Ne všechny duše budou moci být spaseni, Deane. Byla jsem seslána učinit tě silnějším – učinit nás odhodlanější. Já budu v bitvě tvůj štít a ochráním tě. To je náš úkol na tomto světě, proto nás Bůh povolal."

Chvíli na ní zíral, než se ušklíbl. „Csss, vypadám snad na to, že potřebuju, aby mi kryla zadek holka? Dokážu si ho ohlídat sám. A pak – jednoho anděla věčně přilepeného za zadkem už mám!"

Její pohled zabloudil někam za něj. „Opustil tě. Nebo jsi ho tratil. Žádný za tebou není."

Dean si skousl horní ret, povytáhl obočí a zakýval v souhlasu hlavou. „Jop, vy jste definitivně příbuzní. Jedna velká pernatá rodinka. Bezva. A kdo ochrání mě od vás?"

Dlouze a žíznivě se napil. Konečně začal cítit otupělost, která ho zbavovala narůstajícího pocitu útlaku. Už takhle mu Castiel lezl do soukromí a narušoval jeho osobní prostor. Znamená to, že se to teď zdvojnásobí? V tom případě bude potřebovat pořádnou zásobu alkoholu!

Padnout v bitvě hned na začátku se mu teď jevil jako dobrý a osvobozující nápad.

Otřel si mokré rty do předloktí.

„Kdy Sam nafasuje toho svého? Heh, vsadím se, že bude určitě tak divnej jako on sám.

„Neznám fyzické podoby andělů. Když je však potkám, poznám je."

No jo, Samův nohsled asi zmeškal výsadek a čeká na druhou vlnu.

„Díky tobě vnímám Sama. Ale on mě svýma očima neuvidí. K tomu jsi určen pouze ty, jiní andělé a démoni."

Napil se. Zabolelo ho na prsou. Instinktivně si tam sáhl a promnul bolavé místo. Ten pohyb jí nemohl uniknout.

„Tvá bolest je pro mne teď mnohem intenzivnější" zaznělo to trochu překvapeně.

Tak to si počkej na Bobbyho domácí kotlík chilli fazolí. To teprve bude masakr…

„Wow" jen se zmateně rozhlédl, když zvedl oči od lahve a byl v místnosti sám. Hergot…

Hned na to mu sklo vyklouzlo z ruky a roztříštilo se. Stála těsně u něho, dlaní mu zajela pod triko, nahmatala bolavou hruď a druhou mu přitiskla na spánek. Jediné, na co se zmohl, bylo překvapené heknutí.

Paráda. Kdyby chtěla, nakopala by mu zadek a ani by si nestačil všimnout.

Bolest zmizela a vzala s sebou i jeho podnapilost. Kruci, stálo ho to tolik práce, teď, aby začal znova.

Zadívala se mu soustředěně a se zájmem do očí. Pak jí zrak přeběhl po jeho čele, nose a tvářích. Jakoby něco sledovala.

„Byla jsem tak nedočkavá vidět tě ve fyzické podobě, ale způsobila jsem ti svým příchodem hodně trýzně. Volala jsem tě, ale bez hlasu jsi mě neslyšel. Měl si velká zranění, Deane a přesto, že jsem je zhojila, tvou mysl to oslabilo. Odešel jsi příliš daleko. Tak jako před časem, kdy jsem tě ztratila."

Vytáhla ruku z pod jeho trička, ale tu na čele mu nechala. Hnula prsty, jen aby na nich ucítila šimrání a poddajnost jeho vlasů.

„Ale nikdy jsem se tě nevzdala."

Vnímal tu intensivní blízkost jejího bytí tak citlivě, že to v něm začalo všechno znovu vibrovat.

Přejde tohle někdy? Zvykne si nebo si bude muset pokaždé sednout a vydýchat to?

„Dej z něj ty ruce pryč! Zabiju tě stejně, jako jsi to udělala ty. Ale tebe zpátky na nohy nikdo nepostaví, ty mrcho!" Sam se vyřítil ze tmy s nožem v ruce.

Za ním stál Bobby s dvouhlavňovou a nerozhodně se rozhlížel.

Auriel se překvapením rozšířily oči. „Něco se změnilo."


	3. Zoufale mylná odplata

Sam udeřil. Se vší svou zuřivostí, strachem a touhou po pomstě vrazil Auriel nůž až po rukojeť doprostřed zad.

Projel skrz, obrovské zubaté ostří uvnitř těla potrhalo všechno, o co jen zavadilo, jeho druhý konec se z ní vynořil vpředu.

Sklopila k němu hlavu, její výraz v obličeji potemněl. Pomalu sundala Deanovi ruku z čela.

Sam o krok ustoupil, jeho brutální a devastující zásah s tou bytostí ani nehnul.

Deana ten výjev tak ochromil, že nebyl schopen udělat vůbec nic, než jen stát tváří v tvář andělovi, kterého zrovna jeho bratr probodl skrz na skrz.

A kterého tím hodně popudil.

„Bodl si mě do zad démonským ostřím!" hlas měla prohloubený hněvem, když se k němu otáčela. „Vážně se mnou chceš takto bojovat? Pak tedy půjdu tou samou cestou…". Její rychlý pohyb vpřed donutil Sama instinktivně zvednout ruku, i když byla zoufale prázdná, k obraně. Druhou, pohmožděnou, měl zavěšenou na pásce a zafixovanou k tělu.

Jakoby jí svou zdravou paži tímto ochranným gestem přímo nabídl – chytila ho za zápěstí a zpod její dlaně a prstů vytryskl stříbrný proud světla.

Sam zařval bolestí, což Deana okamžitě zbavilo ochromení a Bobbyho dostalo do varu.

„Přestaň! Tohle je šílenství!" starší z bratrů ignoroval fakt, že to byl právě Sam, od koho vzešla první rána a vyrazil proti Auriel. Než mu však dopadla ruka na její rameno s úmyslem je od sebe odtrhnout, místností se ozvala ohlušující rána.

Z Bobbyho dvouhlavňové pušky se zakouřilo, andělovi se do boku zakousla posvěcená kulka. Deana minula jen o pár centimetrů.

„Zatraceně chlape! Málem jsem to dostal!" nevěřícně k němu vzhlédl.

Bobby pokrčil omluvně rameny. „Sorry, synku, ale jedu naslepo. Nevidím vůbec nic."

Auriel pustila Samovu ruku. Okamžitě si ji ochranářsky přitiskl k sobě. Vzduch naplnil pach spáleniny.

Byl teď před ní absolutně bezmocný – měl obě ruce chromý. Naštěstí tu nebyl sám.

„Bobby, sejmi tu mrchu!"

Druhá patrona byla nabita solí. Za pokus to stálo, ale situace začala být nepřehledná, když Dean začal hulákat jak smyslů zbavený, aby se na to všichni vykašlali a dali si pauzu. Postavil se mezi anděla a Bobbyho, který směr jen tušil.

Sama štípal do nosu střelný prach a jeho vlastní spálené maso. To druhé mu sakra zvedalo žaludek.

„NE, Bobby! Ona není nepřítel. Je stejnýho druhu jako Castiel...!" Dean na obě dvě znepřátelené strany rozpažil, ve snaze jim zabránit se k sobě dostat. Jenže ten nejstarší byl „slepý" a Auriel nahněvaná.

Všechno bylo od začátku tak nějak špatně. Ehm, se tak nějak sralo…

Auriel nad Deanovým gestem zaváhala, Sam s Bobbym nikoliv. Její „prostoj" jim dal šanci.

„Bobby, teď! Udělej to!"

A ten se vzdal zbraně jen pro to, aby odkryl ještě mocnější. Doslova!

Bylo to nachystané – vše, co do téhle doby selhalo, byl jen záložní plán.

Bobbyho dům byl pevnost sama, chráněn a obehnán všemi těmi „věcmi." Vzorce, zaříkadla, sůl&svěcená voda. Doteď…

…než se s Castielem objevil nový fenomén – andělé.

Toto si vyžádalo upgrade.

Bobby se vrhl do rohu kuchyně a odkryl plachtou doposud skrytý vzorec. Namalovaný na podlaze vlastní krví, čekajíc jen na…

„NE!" Dean věděl.

Bobbyho dlaň dopadla přesně doprostřed.

Do očí se jim zabodlo stříbrné světlo.

* * *

><p>„Co to, SAKRA, mělo bejt? Copak jste všichni v tomhle domě zešíleli? Jak v podělaným Shining!"<p>

„Radši zmagořit než oslepnout. Šťastnej Jack " Bobby se snažil rozmrkat mžitky před očima.

„Snad sis nemyslel, že tě nebudu mít pod kontrolou. Ta mrcha měla tolik drzosti si pro tebe dojít až sem!" Sam s bolestivou grimasou hledal místo kam by se složil. „Kruci! Spálila mi ruku snad až na kost! A oční sítnice je asi taky v háji."

„To je tak, když popichuješ anděla, aniž bys předem upozornil jeho majitele. Ukaž mi to. Ou, kruci – to je smrad" Dean ucukl hlavou hned potom, co se naklonil nad popáleninou.

Bylo to ošklivé a hluboké. Sam musel trpět, tohle chtělo profesionální ošetření.

Teď aspoň napustil ledovou vodu do kuchyňského dřezu jako první pomoc.

„Pomalu" trpěl spolu s ním, když mu i přes zaťaté zuby při ponořování zraněné ruky do vodní lázně unikaly bolestivé steny. „Dojdu si pro věci a pojedeme do nemocnice. Tohle je vážně odporný, Same."

„Díky za tvůj postřeh…T-ty ale ven nepůjdeš!" zahekal.

„A to proč jako? – domácí práce mám hotový a celej týden jsem byl hodnej kluk. Zasloužím si to" udělal na něj jeden ze svých pověstných obličejů.

Kdyby se Samem necloumala bolest a situace nebyla tak vážná, protočil by oči.

„Sam má pravdu. To stvoření je tam někde venku, a jestli je zraněná, bude nejspíš i pěkně nakrknutá. Sem se nemá už šanci dostat, tady budeš před ní v bezpečí…" Bobby došel k oknu a vyhlédl ven do tmy. Zkontroloval pozemek před domem, jeho lovecký „radar" mu signalizoval, že tohle není konec.

Dean rozhodil rukama. „Kvůli vašim zmatkům mám domácí vězení?"

„Kvůli…NÁM, Deane?" Sam nevěřícně vydechl. Tohle nemohl myslet vážně. „To JÁ se musel dívat, jak mi umíráš pod rukama, JÁ byl u toho, když si přestal dýchat a srdce se zastavilo, JÁ to byl, kdo se tě snažil několikrát neúspěšně oživit…myslíš si snad, že jsem si to užíval?" Samovi vstoupily do očí slzy. „Jsi sobeckej zmetek!" vmetl mu do tváře. Ani si neuvědomil, že popálenou ruku už si nechladí ve vodě, jak s ním cloumaly emoce. Bobby mu položil chlácholivě dlaň na rameno.

Dean zažil Sama málokdy tak rozzlobeného, natož aby ho takto nazval. On, který věděl, jak se Dean snaží odčinit vše, co páchal v pekle, že zapomínal sám na sebe, sotva spal, jedl za poklusu a štval se za vším, co jen zdálky vypadalo podezřele. Tohle ho ranilo, protože v bratra věřil, protože v něj doufal, že mu jeho skutky tam dole dokáže jednou odpustit. On sám sobě nikdy.

„Hádej co, Same – já u toho byl před pár měsíci taky a výletem do Disneylandu bych to zrovna nepojmenoval! A už nikdy mi neříkej, že se zříkám odpovědnosti!"

Sam se snažil dostat svou zlost a frustraci z Deanova nechápání pod kontrolu. Hlas mu však zhrubl a přidal na síle. „Já nemluvím o tom, co bylo před měsíci. Já mluvím o tom, co se stalo před několika hodinami! O tom, že jsem tě ztratil, aniž bych znal příčinu. Ale teď už vím, kdo za to nese zodpovědnost a nezůstanu ji nic dlužen! A ani TY mi nebudeš říkat, jak a co mám dělat, abych tě před ní udržel v bezpečí. Dávno mi už není pět, Deane. Dokážu se postarat o rodinu! "

Dean se na něj zmateně díval. Pak zakroutil nechápavě hlavou. „Co se mi tu snažíš…?" polkl.

Sam pevně semknul rty, až z nich zbyla jen čárka. Nechtěl to vyslovit nahlas. Všechno to umírání se mu vrátilo – nové i ty staré vzpomínky, jak Dean ležel před měsíci v louži vlastní krve potrhaný od pekelného psa.

Bobbyho stisk zesílil, ve snaze ho od nich odpoutat.

„Same, mluv se mnou! Nikdy jsem nechápal to tvoje rádoby chytrý naznačování…" Dean se začínal cítit provinile, protože zřejmě mohl za slzy v jeho očích. Ale on si vážně…

„Na chvíli si se zatoulal mimo tenhle svět, Deane. Ale Samovi se tě podařilo přivést zpátky" Bobby zvolil měkký opis, aby oběma ulehčil od prožitých hrůz. Jenže Dean to potřeboval z nějakého svého důvodu slyšet. A vypořádat se s tím po svém.

„Zatoulal? Co je to za úchylný slovo? Proč prostě neřeknete, že jsem to podělal! Začínám v tom bejt sakra dobrej!"

Sam naproti němu se přerývaně nadechl. „Nic si nepamatuješ, jasně! Z nás dvou si potom ten šťastnější." Byl si vědom, jak zvráceně to zní, ale stál si za tím. Radši umřít, že vidět bratra umírat.

A Dean to tak i pochopil. Dvěma kroky překonal vzdálenost a nehledě na Samova zranění ho sevřel v objetí.

„Jsem sobeckej parchant! Kruci – nesnáším, když máš pravdu!"

Sam zavřel oči. I když mu Deanovo pevné sevření působilo v potlučeném těle bolest, nevzdal by se ho ani kdyby mu tím hrozilo vykrvácení.

„Ne, Deane. To já se hovadsky mýlil a vyplivl nahlas něco, co nikdy nebyla pravda. Odpusť…"

Uvolnil ho z náruče, jen aby se mu mohl podívat do obličeje. „OK, Same. Meleš víc nesmyslů než obyčejně, když si zoufale v háji" poplácal ho bratrsky po ramenou a zašklebil se.

Sam heknul a zapotácel se. „Tohle jsem si asi zasloužil" mírně se pousmál na Bobbyho, který ho přidržel.

„ A víš co – všechno tohle nedorozumění a závěry, které z toho pak vyvozujeme, mě začínají nasírat! Je načase dát dohromady to málo, co oba víme. A uděláme to v autě cestou do nemocnice, kam hned teď odjíždíme. Nemůžu už dál snášet ty tvé bolestivé výrazy – mohlo by ti to zůstat a mě to po zbytek života děsit."

Sam protočil oči. „Jestli ti jde o to lízátko, které si pokaždé vynutíš, když tě tam už napůl mrtvého konečně dokopu, tak to ti klidně přivezu. Nesnášíš nemocnice, Deane – tak si ušetři svou vlastní frustraci a zůstaň tady. Bobby se o to postará. Zainvestigujeme, až se vrátím. Slibuju."

Bobby ho poplácal po paži. „Můžeš zatím zkusit najít něco v mých knihách, získáš tak před bratrem náskok. Upřímně – vždycky v tom byl lepší a bude i teď, i když je napůl v bezvědomí."

Deanův výraz, který se mu objevil na obličeji, byl něco mezi znechucením, popuzením a urputnou potřebou odskočit si na záchod.

„Skvělí! Myslel jsem, že aspoň ty budeš na mí straně…"

„Nejsem na ničí straně, Deane. Dělám jen to, s čím nesouhlasíš, ale zrovna je pro tebe to nejlepší. A v tomhle zmatku se vyznat je i pro mě dost těžký."

Bobby vzal klíčky od své dodávky. Ale Dean se nemínil vzdát svých argumentů – on to byl, co měl pravdu, jen nevěděl jak ji vysvětlit.

„FAJN! Ale právě strkáte oba dva hlavy do oprátek. A co – mě je to jedno! Jdu si pustit televizi a počkám, až vás ukážou v hlavních zprávách jako odstrašující atrakci pro víkendové lovce medvědů, protože tak ta vaše nehoda – všimněte si mých naznačených uvozovek – bude vypadat, až se do vás pustí. Měli byste si vzít radši nějaký zbraně. Ou moment, já zapomněl – jeden je chromej a druhej slepej. Sorry – pořád je mi to jedno!" sedl si furiantsky na židli a drze hodil nohy na kuchyňský stůl.

„Radil bych ti ty tvý hnáty okamžitě sundat nebo dostaneš jednu pořádnou po tváři, mladej!" zavrčel Bobby výhrůžně.

Dean po něm zašmejdil očima, protože o to nestál. Bobby byl ranař – tohle by bolelo. Udělal to – ale schválně tak pomalu jak jen se odvážil, aby aspoň chvíli bylo po jeho.

Jak předpokládal, Sam se k diskuzi vrátil. „A ty si myslíš, že ji sám zvládneš? Viděl jsem, co s tebou provedla, Deane…"

„A co si viděl, Same?! Řekni, teď a tady, co se tam stalo?!" Dean se k němu vyzývavě natočil.

„Same, pojedeme, než tě do auta budu muset odnýst…"

„Byl to jeden z nejhorších závěrů, které jsme kdy měli, Deane. Bylo to tak jednoduchý a rutinní, že jsme to podcenili…" Sam ignoroval Bobbyho naléhání, ten jen zakroutil hlavou.

„Tohle si pamatuju a za tu ostudu jsme oba taky zaplatili. Hergot, tohle bych fakt radši zapomněl…"

„Rozdělili jsme se. Našel jsem tě pak už bez zranění. Zřejmě Castiel, ale nevidím v tom smysl, když tě pak nechal…" to slovo od něj zůstalo nevyřčené. A co – na významu se tím stejně nic nezmění. A pořád stejně to i bolí.

Dean se zarazil. _Měl si velká zranění, Deane_… „To nebyl on. Byla to ona."

Samova čelist nabyla ostrých rysů, jak pevně skousl. „Přesně to jsi mi řekl. To ona tě dostala!"

„A má za sebou první lekci! Ještě jsme s ní neskončili a ať nespoléhá na to, že ji z nějakého mně neznámého důvodu nevidím!" Bobby zněl odhodlaně. Když se jednou zakousl, nepustil.

Dean si přejel rukou po čele. Tohle je celé špatně! Tohle je jeden velký omyl!

Sama jeho zmatenost a nadcházející pocity pochopení trochu znejistěly. „Jsi v pořádku? Jak je ti? Byl jsi celou cestu sem dost mimo…"

…_tvou mysl to oslabilo. Odešel si příliš daleko…_

„Ne, Same" ignoroval jeho otázku a chtěl navázat na předchozí téma a tak svou odpovědí bratra vyděsil.

„Je ti zle? Bobby, ten vzorec nefunguje – nesmíš jí dovolit, aby se k němu dostala!" Sam cukal s rukou na pásce ve snaze jí uvolnit. Jediné co mu to přineslo, byla bolest.

Dean tohle musel zastavit. Stával se z toho jeden velký nepřehledný bordel!

Vyletěl ze židle a chytil Sama za ramena. „STOP! Přestaň a poslouchej!" Když se nadechoval k protestu, zvýšil hlas. „SKLAPNI! A! POSLOUCHEJ!"

„Takhle se svým bratrem nemluv! Tolik riskoval, jen aby tě sem dostal živého…!" teď to byl Bobby, který měl Deanova chování dost. „A jestli mi řekneš, abych taky sklapnul nebo něco podobně drzýho, přetáhnu tě něčím hodně tvrdým. Vidím ti to v obličeji, takže to ani nevyslovuj, mladej!"

Měl ho přečteného a Dean se nechtěl už víc přít. Chtěl všechno urovnat – než se to zvrtne ještě do horšího maléru.

„Já vím, ale tohle je" rozhodil zoufale rukama, hledajíc ty správná slova – „kolosálně podělaný! Já…pořád nemůžu vysvětlit spousty věcí, protože je prostě nevím, ale ona ano. Jmenuje se Auriel. Dala mě do kupy – a to jsem tím TO ONA taky myslel. Stojí na naší straně, Same – i když, její názor se během této chvilky mohl změnit. První den na zemi a hned takové vřelé uvítání …"

„Předtím jsem ji neviděl – proč teď ano a Bobby ne?"

„To nevím, ale řekl bych, že jí to samotnou překvapilo. Uhm, než jste sem vlítli jak poděsové, měli jsme spolu takovou tu mluvící chvilku – ten druh, který TY máš tak rád – o pocitech a myšlenkách … a jiným podobným šrotu."

Sam si ho změřil přivřenýma očima. „Se mnou o takových věcech nemluvíš – leda, když si na mol – a tomu pak zase nerozumím já. Tak proč najednou s ní? JÁ jsem tvůj bratr!" Najednou to zaznělo žárlivě.

Což Dean nemohl nechat bez povšimnutí. „Óóó, my se tu tak trochu vztekáme. Předtím na Case a teď i na Auriel. Sladký! Ale víš co, Sammy? – ty vždycky budeš můj nejoblíbenější. HAPPY?"

„Pfff, pitomče!"

„Debile!"

„Možná, že se mezi tebou a jí něco stalo – něco, co vás propojilo" zauvažoval Bobby. To mělo myšlenku. „Jak si ho…oživil?" Bobby začal svou investigaci.

Sam si musel sednout. Ruka ho tak bolela, že se mu podlamovala kolena. Ale přesto se nechtěl vzdát toho, co teď vznikalo. Mohl by konečně pochopit, proč jeho bratr zemřel a vybít si svou zlost na tom, kdo je za to zodpovědný.

„Já…praštil jsem ho. Několikrát a vší silou" řekl to skoro s potěšením – kvůli těm kecům předtím.

Dean se podíval na Samovi bicepsy, které se mu rýsovaly pod trikem – vždyť ho těmi kladivy mohl zabít! Moment – to by bylo nošení dříví do lesa.

Mimoděk si sáhl na hruď.

„Jo, přesně tam. Asi jsem si při tom zlomil ruku" ušklíbl se.

Bobby se na vteřinu zamyslel. „Ukaž."

„Co-„

„Tvojí ruku."

„Bolí to…"

„Přestaň fňukat, Winchestere!"

„Povídá ten úplně zdravej."

„Když ti Bobby řekne, abys mu ukázal ruku, tak bys měl. Jinak tě přetáhne něčím tvrdým…"

„Zmlkni, mladej!"

„No tak jo! Ale musíte mi pomoc, sám se z těch kšírů nedostanu…"

S jejich asistencí vyndal ruku z pásky a Bobby mu vyhrnul rukáv až nad loket. A tam našel otisk dlaně s prsty ne nepodobný tomu, co měl Dean na rameni jako memento jeho záchrany z pekla. Jen byl menší a útlejší.

Sam na to chvíli zíral. „Skvělí – takže mám díky ní obě ruce v hajzlu. A co jsem za to dostal? Můžu se na ní koukat…"

„Dostal si s její pomocí bratra zpátky. Tohle bych považoval už jen za bonus." Bobby se na něj povzbudivě usmál.

Dean se ušklíbl. „Originální seznámení, brácho. Nožem a ohněm. Heh, přesně titul pro brakovej propadák."

Samovi to asi tolik vtipné nepřišlo, protože bolestivě a hrubě zaklel. A on hrubě klel jen v bolestivých případech.

„Jedeme na pohotovost!" Dean ho rezolutně zvedl na nohy.

„Jeďte, já to tu ohlídám."

Ha! Vítězství!

„Bobby, jen už žádné ukvapené závěry…"

„Neříkej mi, co mám dělat, mladej a už padejte!"

Když byla Samova ruka zpátky v závěsu a Dean posbíral své doklady a klíče od auta, sešli se u venkovních dveří.

„Víš, mohl bych…" začal Dean.

„Ne! Nechci, aby na mě sahala!" nenechal ho Sam domluvit.

„Na mě sáhla a podívej" rozpažil. „Jako novej." Pro jistotu se otočil ještě kolem své osy, aby ho Sam viděl ze všech stran.

„Neznám ji a nevěřím ji! A ano, Deane, slyšel jsem, co si říkal, ale nejsem přesvědčen!"

„Fajn! Ale pak mi nebreč na rameni, až do tebe budou ti řezníci v bílém dloubat jehlama!"

* * *

><p>Její přítomnost ucítil hned, jak ušli pár kroků k autu. Zastavil se.<p>

„Co je…" Sam do něj málem vrazil.

„Je tady."

„Kde?"

„Nevím, ale cítím to."

„Nic nevidím. Je tma jak v pytli…" postěžoval si.

„Vrať se do domu. Promluvím s ní…" Dean ho najednou nechtěl takhle vystavovat.

„Ne!"

„Same, kruci!"

„Nenechám tě tu s ní samotnýho! A pak – taky jí mám co říct, nemyslíš?" zvedl demonstrativně ruku.

Protočil oči. Po kom je tak tvrdohlavej?! To jí chce umluvit k smrti?

„Auriel! Promluvme si!" křikl do tmy. „Vím, že tu jsi a ty víš, že to vím. Oba jsme na stejné frekvenci."

„Tohle je patetický" okomentoval jeho snahu o kontakt vedle něho Sam.

„Zmlkni – rušíš signál!"

Sam si odfrkl.

„No tak. Nebudu tě dlouho přemlouvat, nejsem ten typ!"

„Jo – to on fakt není …ten typ…!" zahulákal vedle něj bratr, až Dean nadskočil.

Otočil se na něj. „Můžeš s tím přestat?!"

„S-s čím?" polkl. Z obličeje se mu najednou vytratila barva.

„Vypadáš, jak kdyby si právě zahlídnul klauna…Same?"

„Kl-aun-y ne-nenáv…je mi divně" bylo to poslední, co stačil zahuhlat, když stál. Hned na to mu povolila kolena, a kdyby po něm Dean instinktivně nesáhl, praštil by sebou plnou vahou o zem.

„Same!" zbrzdil jeho pád a sesul se s ním na trávník. „No tak!"

Držel jeho horní polovinu těla v náručí a srdce mu málem vyletělo z hrudi, když se Samova hlava bezvládně zhoupla dozadu.

„Same! Kruci, mluv se mnou!" nadzvedl mu jí volnou rukou, aby mu viděl do nehybného obličeje. Byl tak bledý…

„Bobby! Potřebuju pomoc!" Dům se mu v tu chvíli zdál míli daleko.

„No tak, Sammy! Tohle mi nedělej! Slyšíš?" pohladil ho po vlasech.

Zvedl od něj oči, jen aby se setkal s těmi andělskými. Stála hned před ním, její „obal" nenesl žádné známky předchozího boje a byl zpátky v kondici.

„To – to jsi mu udělala ty?!" zalapal po dechu.

„Chtěl si mluvit, Deane. Teď můžeme."

Její pohled, kterým přejela Samovo tělo, byl tak…lhostejný, až ho z toho zamrazilo.

_Nikdy se tě nevzdám_… Znamenalo to, že pokud bude stát něco mezi ním a jí, odstraní to?

A co když to bude „někdo"? Co když to bude… Sam?


	4. Dean spasitel, Dean ničitel

_Andělé na tebe dohlížejí, Deane_ – říkávala mu matka.

Klečel na trávě s bratrem v náručí, kterého ochranářsky tiskl k sobě.

_Dohlédni na Sama, postarej se o něj_ – říkával mu otec.

Jeho život byl jak soutěž v přetahování lana. V tuto chvíli si nebyl jist, kdo je na druhé straně provazu, ale zcela určitě to byl on, kdo držel ten kratší konec.

„Tohle nesmíš dělat! Nemůžeš jen tak odpojit člověka jak v blbým Matrixu!" vyštěkl proti ní.

„Odpojit? Zbavila jsem ho jen vědomí" znělo to nevinně.

Nevěřícně k ní vzhlédl. „My tady dole spolu mluvíme – to je, proč nás tvůj šéf vybavil pusou a hlasem. Nehrabeš se lidem v mozku, pokud nejsi neurochirurg!"

„Lidé někdy hovoří, aniž by poslouchali sami sebe. Co nutí tedy ty ostatní je vyslyšet?"

Přimhouřil oči. Tyhle vopruzem olezlý otázky slýchával od Case.

„Deane! Krucinál! Začínám mít plný zuby toho, že jste buď jeden nebo druhej totálně mimo! A to, že mluvíte do vzduchu, mi taky na náladě zrovna nepřidává. Vypadá to idiotsky!" Bobby se k němu přihnal, pušku v pravé ruce. Samozřejmě. Byl připraven své hochy chránit.

Auriel a její pohled na staršího muže potemněly. Dean to mohl říct i přes tmu, která byla kolem nich slabě prosvětlena z oken domu. Jakoby její aura reagovala na změnu stavu – tohle bylo první varování. Pochyboval, že mu poskytne i druhé. Nechtěl to riskovat.

„Bobby, vezmi ho do auta a jeď napřed."

„Jseš si tím jistej, radši bych ho viděl zpátky v domě - "

„Tím se jeho stav nevyřeší!" vyjel nervózně.

„Tak znovu - radši ho uvidím zraněného než mrtvého, Deane! Tuším, že ona je tu – a jestli na mým pozemku chce taky zůstat, měla by se sakra začít chovat podle mých pravidel. Jinak zažehnu tu její nebeskou záři a vyletí odsud stejně tak jako z mého domu!"

„Zachránila mi život, Bobby - "

„A to je pro mě silný důvod ji odsud nevypudit. Ale jestli ještě jednou jedinkrát vztáhne ruku na tvého bratra, mohl bych na to zapomenout!"

Zvedl hlavu a křikl do prostoru okolo sebe. „Obrním to tu tak, že sem nestrčíš ani pírko! Rozumíme si?"

Deanovi se zatajil dech, když zmizela a hned na to stála Bobbymu tváří v tvář. Byla tak blízko, že se jejich nosy skoro dotýkaly.

„Nejsem s lidmi ve válce. Proto je tvá zbraň zbytečná" stačilo jí natáhnout prsty a konečky se dotknout kovu. Hned na to ji Bobby pustil na zem. „Kruci!" zatřepal rukou, jakoby dostal ránu elektrickým výbojem.

„Dost! Stačí! Nechci tu sbírat ještě tebe, Bobby! Na to už vážně nemám kapacitu!" Deana tahle přetahovaná začínala zmáhat. Každá strana měla své důvody proč nepovolit a ani jedna se jich nechtěla vzdát.

„Ustup, Auriel!" zaznělo to jako rozkaz, což donutilo Bobbyho ztuhnout v tušení, že musí být hodně blízko.

„Mluvíš a on tě neslyší. Mohu ho tedy eliminovat - ?"

„NE! Krucinál! On mě slyší, jen prostě nedělá to, co mu říkám." Zadíval se prosebně na staršího muže. „Vezmi ho odsud Bobby. Potřebuje doktora, to je teď pro něj důležitý."

Vzal Sama pod koleny a lopatkami a postavil se s ním. Bobbyho srdce kleslo, když viděl jeho tělo ležet Deanovi v náručí jako by byl hadrová panenka.

„Vezmu svou dodávku, je tam víc místa. Zvládneš to nebo ti mám pomoc."

„Mám ho. Jen mi otevři dveře. Nechci ho víc potlouct než už je. Možná…možná je to jeho bezvědomí dobré v tom, že se nemusí trápit v bolestech." Opatrně Sama posadil na sedadlo spolujezdce a přetáhl přes něj bezpečnostní pás. Bobby mezitím vklouzl za volant a pomohl mu ho zacvaknout.

„Jseš si jistej, že nechceš jet taky?"

Upravil bratrovi popruh tak, aby nikde netlačil a zajistil mu bezpečnost. „Nikomu jinýmu bych ho nesvěřil, nikomu dalšímu v tom nedůvěřuju. Prosím, dohlédni na něj, Bobby."

Muž na něj kývl a pousmál se. „No to se vsaď!"

Ustoupil dozadu a ještě než zavřel dveře, věnoval Samovi starostlivý pohled. Nedovolím, abys doplácel na věci kolem mne.

* * *

><p>„Tohle jsi přece chtěla, Auriel! Tak se ukaž, promluvíme si!" stál uprostřed pozemku a hulákal do prázdna. Ještě, že nebližší sousedi byli vzdáleni několik mil. Asi by za to dnešní představení od nich potlesk nesklidili. Pár vteřin počkal. Všude bylo ticho a tma, ani náznak nějaké andělské přítomnosti.<p>

„Nebudu tu trotlovat pro tvojí zábavu! Jdu dovnitř, až se rozmyslíš, zaťukej na okno" prudce se otočil a málem do ní vrazil. Stála mu hned za zády.

„Ahoj, Deane."

Její nevinný pozdrav spolu s tím, že si úlekem málem stříknul do spodek ho donutily pevně skousnout, až ho zabolely zuby.

Nádech, výdech.

„Ježíši!"

„Ne, Deane. Já jsem Auriel." Anděl mu zíral z deseti centimetrů do obličeje.

„Málem jsem dostal infarkt! Jednou mi z těch vašich andělských rádoby příchodů rupne cévka v hlavě a budu tahat nohu."

Položila mu dlaň na čelo.

„Co to…" bylo to tak neočekávané, že se nestačil ani odtáhnout.

„Tvůj mozek je v pořádku. Strachuješ se neoprávněně" sundala z něj ruku.

„Co si…oskenovala si mi hlavu?" nevěřícně zvedl obočí.

„Jen se do ní podívala."

Řekla to s tak absolutním klidem jakoby nabourání do jeho striktně soukromého místa pro anděla bylo běžnou záležitostí. A to nemohl nechat jen tak.

„Tohle už nikdy nedělej. Nelez někam, kde nejsi vítána, Auriel!"

„Bál si se o své zdraví…"

„Varuju tě! A co jsme si řekli o vrtání se v lidském mozku?!"

Na chvíli jakoby se zamyslela. „Dobře." – zřejmě si vzpomněla.

Nehnula se však ani o píď, jen mu zírala do tváře. Jsou všichni andělé takto … přítulně vlezlí? Nestačil to odnaučit ještě ani Castiela, který mu rád a se zájmem šmejdil „v rajónu" a teď je tu další adept na frotéra.

Našpulil pusu. „Ustup."

Chvíli jí trvalo, než udělala malý krok vzad. Nechtělo se jí vzdávat blízkosti, kterou se svým lidským protějškem v tuhle chvíli sdílela.

„Ještě."

Znovu zaváhání.

„Tak a tuhle vzdálenost si zapamatuj. Tohle" obkroužil pažemi sebe sama, vyznačujíc linii kruhu „je diskrétní zóna. Za ní se nevstupuje! Ne bez vyzvání! Jasný? Nikdo nemá rád narušování svého osobního prostoru, své diskrétní zóny. Je to, jako by si dupala po posvátné půdě. Je to…znesvěcení" ukončil dramaticky a znovu ji názorně vyznačil hranice odkud kam. Konec školení. Se svou andělskou vírou by si tohle mohla zapamatovat. Takhle to měl podat i Castielovi – teď už mu neuvěří.

Visela na něm pohledem.

„Nějaké otázky?"

Když se nadechla, předešel ji. „Žádné otázky!"

Zmátlo jí to.

„Tak a teď si vyjmenujeme a seznámíme se s členy této rodiny. Jsem tu já – ale to už víš. Pak je tu Sam a Bobby. Oba jsou pro mě hodně vzácní, uhm, něco jako pro tebe tvý opeření bratři a sestry tam nahoře. Neubližujeme si navzájem a respektujeme se…" důležitě vykládal.

„Bodnul si Castiela démonským nožem?" Buď to byla otázka nebo připomenutí. Ve tváři neměla žádný výraz, jen se dívala.

„Uhm, to bylo nedorozumění. Měl dramatický vstup."

„Hned po tom co jsi střílel do těla, které obývá posvěcenými náboji?" Znovu žádný výraz.

Odkud má tyhle informace – že by Cas v nebi trousil drby? Nebo ji připravoval na to, že seznámení andělů s Winchestery bývá poněkud – třaskavé.

„Nevěděl jsem, co je zač. Tak jako Sam to nevěděl o tobě. Byla to snaha o obranu, v obou případech."

„Nevěděl si, Deane? Nebo si v něj nevěřil – protože v tom je propastný rozdíl. Nevěděl si, že tě pouze anděl dokáže pozvednout z pekla nebo si nevěřil, že si právě tohohle Castielova skutku hoden."

Tohle už nebyla otázka, to bylo míněno přímo.

Ušklíbl se skoro až pobaveně. „Castiel udělal, co mu bylo poručeno. Ani o tom nemusel přemýšlet. A už vůbec o tom nesměl pochybovat. Kde je JEHO víra, že jednal správně?"

Odmlčela se. Vypadala, že se snaží uvnitř sebe s něčím vyrovnat. Pak od něj odtrhla oči a zadívala se do dálky.

„Od toho okamžiku, kdy jsi vydechl naposledy se mě od tebe snažili odloučit. Šli si za tím tak krutě, a i přes to, že jsem za tebou nemohla, nevzdala jsem se tě."

Ztěžka polkl. „O čem to mluvíš, Auriel?"

„O tvé duši, Deane." Vrátila svůj pohled zpět na něj. „Drželi mě mimo tvůj dosah, v jiném kruhu. Zavřeli mě do klece, která byla plná plamenů. Tolik potřebovali, abych tvou duši nechala jít."

Jen v hrůze zakroutil hlavou. Chtěl, aby přestala, aby zmlkla. Nahlas se mu z toho nepodařilo vyslovit ani jedno.

„Kdybych to udělala, zřekla bych se své podstaty. Zřekla bych se Boha. A navždy bych zatratila to, co je pro mě nejvzácnější – tvou duši."

A znovu ho obdařila tím vroucným pohledem, při kterém se mu skoro podlomila kolena.

_Andělé na tebe dohlížejí, Deane._

Cítil, jak se mu svírá hrdlo, jak ho v očích pálí slzy. Ať už zmlkne!

„Mučili tě. Tak strašně a tak dlouho. Pořád a pořád dokola. Vnímala jsem tvé utrpení, slyšela tvůj křik a tvé prosby, tvé zoufalé volání o pomoc. Zažíval si tolik nepředstavitelné bolesti a tvá duše byla tak…obnažená."

Proč mu vrací všechny ty hrůzy? Proč mu to dělá?

„Prosím…už dost" aspoň se mu podařilo skrz sevřené hrdlo zašeptat. Oči už se mu koupaly v slzách.

Přistoupila k němu blíž. „A ta klec…ta klec tak strašně pálila. Oni…spálili mi křídla, Deane. Bez nich nemám sílu se vrátit zpátky do nebe. Už nikdy se nedostanu…domů."

Dean zalapal po dechu, když se za jejími zády přes Bobbyho dům rozprostřel mohutný stín. Měl tvar a obrysy velkých zmrzačených křídel.

Ten krutý pohled ho srazil na kolena. Přesto se od něj nedokázal odtrhnout.

Za tohle mohl on. Byla tam s ním, ale on neměl ani tušení. Bojovala za něj, ale on si připadal, že je dávno zatracen. Sdílela všechny jeho muka, ale on se cítil tak zoufale sám.

Věřila v jeho duši a on…neměl víru v nic.

Podařilo se mu zavřít oči, odpoutat se od té hrůzy. Po tváři mu stekly slzy. „Je mi to líto. Je mi to tak líto…"

Když mu vzala obličej do dlaní, bál se na ní podívat. Neunesl by pohled na její krásu, obklopenou pekelnými plameny, které ji pomalu a bolestivě mrzačí.

„A v jedné zoufalé chvíli, jsi byl prostě pryč. Ztratil ses mi. Snažila jsem se tě najít v té nekonečné agónii naříkajících duší, které se vzdávaly jedna po druhé a dostat tě zpátky. Musel ses propadnout hodně hluboko, protože už jsem tě .. nedokázala vnímat."

Pomalu k ní vzhlédl. Skláněla se nad ním, oči upřené do jeho.

„Bůh poslal Castiela, aby tě zachránil. Protože stále věří, že válku dokážeme s tvou pomocí odvrátit. Povolal mne, abych tě ochránila před těmi, kteří se ti v tom budou snažit zabránit. Bitva už začala, k válce se schyluje. Lidstvo samo o sobě nemá o pečetích, které drží pekelnou bránu zavřenou ponětí. I když některé z nich byly již rozlomeny, stále věříme, že vše dokážeme zastavit. Jsi pro nás důležitý, Deane. Prosím, prosím nebraň se věřit v nás, v nebe, v Boha. Protože my v tebe věříme. A bez tvé víry v sobě cítím – prázdno. Tak jako tam dole."

Klečel před ní, plakal a věděl, že tohle všechno je jen její iluze, pramenící právě z její bezbřehé víry a andělské lásky k němu.

Protože ona jeho duši tam dole neztratila. To on sám jí nechal jít.

Věřila v ní, v její záchranu, odmítala ji opustit a kvůli tomu přišla o svá křídla.

A on se jí vzdal, protože už dál nemohl snášet své mučení. A začal trýznit jiné.

_Andělé na tebe dohlížejí, Deane._

„Já nejsem ten dobrý, Auriel" zašeptal.

* * *

><p>Zhrouceně klečel uprostřed ticha, tmy a zimy ještě dlouho poté a ani nevnímal, že už je tam dávno sám. Když se přeci jen rozhodl zvednout, klesl zpátky na kolena, jak byl roztřesený. Znovu se sebral, tentokrát se mu podařilo udržet a odtáhnout se jak po spráskání bičem do domu.<p>

V kapse mu zazvonil telefon, asi už po několikáté, jak si teď matně vybavoval. I teď ho ignoroval.

Měl hlasy v hlavě, které ho drásaly a mlely neustále dokola o tom jaká je bestie a prolhaný šmejd.

Že nechal bytost, která ho zbožňuje odejít, aniž by jí přiznal, jak to ve skutečnosti bylo.

Potřeboval se napít. Musel se napít.

_Jsi slaboch! _

Bude pít tak dlouho, až ty zkurvysyny v sobě utopí. Tak to dělal pokaždé, když ho něco trápilo. A o mnoho častěji, co se vrátil zpátky mezi živé.

Heh, živé – otupí všechny ty podělané emoce, až v něm nic živého nezůstane.

Jo, jsem zasranej slaboch!

V kuchyni v záchvatu touhy po alkoholu zotvíral všechno, co se dalo, prolezl všechny známá místa, kde ho Bobby mívá. Objevil jednu prázdnou lahev, a když mu pod nohama zaskřípaly střepy, usoudil, že tu jedinou plnou před několika hodinami upustil a rozbil.

„Do prdele!" Vztekle mrštil prázdnou o protější stěnu. Rozprskla se do všech stran a vzala sebou i kus omítky. V jeho frustraci mu to nepomohlo, jen to v něm probudilo divošský pud rozbíjení a ničení.

V tomhle stavu před lety dobil kovovým páčidlem své milované auto.

S pocitem nutnosti ho uspokojit smetl z kuchyňské linky vše, na co v tu chvíli dosáhl. Pod ruku se mu dostal velký toustovač - odhodil ho takovou silou, že proletěl zavřeným oknem a skončil v záhonu. Litinovým grilem sundal polici s talíři ze zdi. Hned po tom serval i tu vedle i s kusem zdi. A v té nejšílenější části popadl kuchyňskou židli a zdemoloval s ní lednici a zbytek roztřískal o futra. Pak se po nich svezl vyčerpaně k zemi. Byl konec.

Vyjasnilo se mu před očima – jen aby viděl tu spoušť, kterou způsobil.

Těžce oddychoval, za tohle ho Bobby zabije.

_Dokážeš kolem sebe jen ničit! Věci, lidi, anděly. _

STOP! Byl zpátky na nohou, s klíči od auta vyběhl ven.

_Co ty máš co Bohu nabídnout? Bůh sám musí být zoufalec, když věří, že ho spasíš._

Dostal se k Impale, skočil dovnitř a zabouchl prudce dveře. Bejby ho ochrání, ona se postará…

V kapse se mu rozezvučel telefon, až skoro nadskočil. Sáhl pro něj a bez většího zájmu ho zvedl, ale neohlásil se.

Na druhé straně slyšel hulákat Bobbyho. „DEANE! Krucinál – na to, aby si přijmul hovor ti stačí jeden jedinej prst. A víš proč? Protože ti ostatní zpřerážím, až dojedeme domu! A ani ten tvůj anděl strážnej tě od toho neuchrání! Sam tu po celou tu dobu kňučí strachy a já jsem sakra nakrklej! Připrav se na výprask, mladej!"

Pohladil volant, cítil pod prsty jeho kůži. Možná by tu mohl zůstat a přečkat tu podělaně slibovanou apokalypsu.

„Slyšíš mě? Jsme na cestě domů, Sam bude v pořádku. Dostal obrázek za statečnost a …."

Jo, zůstane tu. Nikdo a nic se k němu přes tyhle plechy nikdy nedostane.

_Co ty si za ubožáka! To tahle chceš spasit svět?!_

Zavřel oči, nastartoval.

„Mrzí mě to, Bobby."

„Co? Co se děje? DEANE - !"

Ukončil hovor a hodil telefon dozadu na podlahu. Impala vystřelila smykem vpřed, jak prudce dupl na plyn.


	5. Nebe, peklo, Winchester

„Castieli! Přišla jsem hned, jak jsi – co se stalo? Tvé tělo krvácí."

Anděl vypadal uboze. Rozcuchanými vlasy a potrhaným oblečením to jen začínalo. Z nosu a rozbitého rtu mu tekla krev, pravou ruku si tiskl k tělu a stál tak nějak celý nakřivo.

„Snažil jsem se je odvrátit od jejich úmyslu" zachraptěl.

Auriel se rozhlédla po temném místě. „Koho, Castieli, kdo tohle způsobil?"

Místo odpovědi se sesul na kolena. Byla hned u něj. „Jsi zraněný?"

„To není důležité. Oni – přišli si pro něj. Přišli si pro Deana a …" svezl by se k zemi úplně, kdyby ho včas nezachytila. Zvedl k ní potlučenou hlavu. „Musíš…ho ochránit."

Mladší anděl potemněl. Její stříbrná aura, která ji jemně obklopovala, byla pryč. Odhrnula Castielovi kabát na té straně, odkud se mu teď vyčerpaně svezla ruka. Vesta a košile byly čistě prořízlé a z jeho boku vycházelo bělostříbrné světlo. Hned na ránu položila svou ruku.

„Ne!" Castiel ji odstrčil. „To není…důležité. Budeš potřebovat svou sílu a … mé uzdravení by tě oslabilo."

„Bůh mě stvořil silnou. A tohle je ošklivé zranění, tvá schránka není ve stavu použitelnosti. Ne na dlouho."

„Najdi Deana dřív než oni. To je tvá povinnost. Ostatní není důležité!" opakoval znovu.

„Já znám svou povinnost, Castieli - "

„Tak ji konej!" zamračil se.

Hned na to jí zůstal viset v náručí. Opatrně ho opřela o kmen stromu. „Vyřídím tu záležitost co nejrychleji."

Jen mírně kývl.

* * *

><p>Deana dělilo od totálního kolapsu už jen pár panáků. Svíral v ruce několikáté pivo, které pravidelně prokládal tvrdým alkoholem.<p>

V baru nebylo moc lidí a on už je stejně stěží vnímal. Zvuky se pomalu slévaly do jednotvárného šumu, obraz do rozmazané šmouhy. Tohle chtěl, v tohle doufal – whisky byla teď jediný sparing partner, který mu mohl dělat společnost. Ostatní ať táhne k čertu!

Ušklíbl se, hodil do sebe rundu. Otočil panáka vzhůru nohama. Těžce kývl na barmana.

„Brzdi kámo. Ať máš jakýkoli problémy, už si je slušně vykoupal." Chlápek za pultem mu sice nalil, ale teď na Deanovy objednávky nereagoval tak pružně jako před hodinou.

Ten zašátral po kapse bundy, kterou dvakrát minul, než se mu podařilo do ní zabořit ruku a vytáhnout hrst bankovek. Plácl s nimi na pult.

„Za to, že budeš držet hubu a dělat svou práci!"

Byly mu strčeny zpátky. „Za to, že odsud odejdeš hned, dokud můžeš ještě po svých."

„Tvá dýška právě propadly mě. A já si za ně koupím další rundu!" Dean poklepal na prázdnou skleničku, kterou do sebe stačil během řeči obrátit.

„Šetři si drobný na taxi. A tohle je poslední pití, co tu dneska dostaneš. Pokud nemáš dost, naproti je nonstop bar."

Dean si nechal nalít závěrečný drink a přitom přemýšlel, jak by toho nepřejícného bastarda urážlivě nazval.

„Assclown!" vypadlo z něj, aniž by věděl, jak a kde k takovému slovu přišel.

Chlápek se otočil. „Co si říkal?"

Dean si ochranářsky přitáhl skleničku k sobě, aby mu snad nebyla odebrána. Udělal nechápavý obličej. „Nemám tušení."

Jen co se chlápek otočil, zamumlal. „Asshat!"

Musel se tomu uchechtnout. Bylo to snadné a bavilo ho to.

Když se vedle něj znenadání objevila Auriel, leknutím převrhl lahev s pivem.

„Musíme jít, Deane" suše oznámila.

„Sakra!" ulevil si. „Kdy se naučíte používat dveře?!"

„Hrozí ti nebezpečí -"

„Jo? Stanou se i horší věci – třeba, že se mi rozlije pivo!"

„Omlouvám se, jestli jsem ti způsobila škodu." Zaznělo to až pokorně.

Natočil se k ní a na vysoké židli bez opěradla ztratil balanc. „Wow." Přidržel se pultu.

„Jsi v pořádku?" zkoumavě k němu přistoupila blíž.

„Jop" škytl. „A ty – hej! Jste na mě dvě? Ještě, že nejsem alergickej na peří, začíná tu být přes vás trochu těsno."

Auriel se nechápavě rozhlédla. „Žádný jiný anděl tu není, poznala bych ho. A tvůj stav mě mate – necítím žádnou bolest a přeci jsi tak – dezorientovaný."

„Dezo – rientovaný. Heh. Spíš bych řek´- slušně vytuněnej." Pokořil závěrečného panáka a dnem vzhůru ho postavil na kupu bankovek.

„Tady jsem skončil, chci jít naproti. Mají tam sice hezký pivo, za to teplý holky – moment! To mě trochu děsí…oooops" sjel pod bar, když ho nohy neunesly.

„DEANE!" anděl se po něm natáhl ve snaze mu pomoc.

„NE! Nesahej na mě!" zavrčel. „Zvládnu to sám!"

„Jsem tu kvůli tobě, potřebuješ být chráněn."

„Tvůj šéf vsadil na špatnýho koně! Vy všichni tam ze zhora!" Stavěl se na nohy. Jakmile se mu to podařilo, setkal se tváří v tvář s její blízkostí. Modré oči ztratily vřelý výraz, s kterým se na něj vždy dívala.

„Nikdy už přede mnou nezpochybňuj Boží vůli, Deane!"

Podepřel se loktem o pult, tentokrát ne kvůli alkoholu, který narušoval jeho stabilitu, ale z důvodu silných vibrací, které ho zasáhly a rozklepaly. Vycházely z ní.

„U – stup" polkl. Ať mu dá prostor a hlavně pokoj!

„Castiel je - "

„Ty, Cas i celé nebe ve mně máte falešnou víru. Jediný, koho jsem kdy nezklamal, bylo peklo!" skočil jí rozzlobeně do řeči. Byl tady, aby se zbavil provinilého pocitu ze selhání. Aspoň pro tuhle chvíli. A ona mu to kazí!

Najednou okolí potemnělo, nebo mu to tak přišlo? Jakoby anděl do sebe vcucl veškerou blízkou energii.

Položila mu ruku doprostřed hrudi, s prsty od sebe. Pátrala svým pohledem v jeho obličeji, svou andělskou mocí v nitru.

„Peklo v tobě zanechalo pocit naprosté tmy. Viděla jsem ji v tobě, cítila její lepkavost, když se tě snažila stáhnout do svého středu a zmařit tím mou snahu o tvou záchranu. Stále s tím uvnitř sebe bojuješ a popíráš světlo, které by ji dokázalo rozpustit a zahnat. Peklo je noc, která nezná svítání, ale my to můžeme změnit – a změníme to, jen když nám to dovolíš."

Tohle bylo tak – grrr, nesnášel, když ho někdo ohlodával až na kost.

„Promiň, ale s absencí víry jsem se už narodil" prohodil sarkasticky. Jeho obrana.

„Jenže ty – ty už nevěříš ani v sám sebe, Deane." Její hlas klesl spolu s poznáním. Posmutněla v důsledku…zklamání.

Dean ji za tu vyslovenou pravdu skoro začal nenávidět. Stejně tak, jako nenáviděl sám sebe.

„Nemám tedy nic, co bych vám mohl nabídnout. A teď mě nech odejít" konečně se pustil pultu.

Když se nehnula ani o milimetr, na vratkých nohách jí obešel a zamířil k východu doprovázen úlevným pohledem barmana, kterého jeho rozhovor s imaginárním kýmsi o víře začínal pomalu děsit.

* * *

><p>Musel si splést hlavní dveře s nouzovým východem, jinak by se neocitl v tak temné uličce plné smetí a divného smradu.<p>

Zajímavý – takhle přesně se cítil i uvnitř. Měl v sobě jeden velký bordel. Nebo lépe – on sám se rovnal těm odpadkům, co se povalovaly kolem. Jeho osobnostní mínění nedosahovalo v tuto chvíli moc valných rozměrů.

Hergot, lil do sebe alkohol po litrech, aby všechny tyhle úvahy nad sebou samým zahnal. Tak proč – proč, když sotva stojí na nohou a tělo ovládá jak ve snu, mu mozek funguje dokonale? To není fér!

Už to málem dotáhl do konečného kola, kdyby se tam neobjevila ona. „Nesnáším tohle dilema nebe a pekla!" odfrkl si. Vydal se směrem k lampě, která stála na konci uličky. „Proč nemůže být všechno tak jednoduchý jako před lety? Našli jsme případ, vyřešili jsme případ, uzavřeli jsme případ. Všechno bylo černo-bílý a my byli ti dobří. Sam, táta, Bobby a …já." Na chvíli se opřel o studenou zeď zády, pro větší stabilitu. Utřel si nos do rukávu. „Do hajzlu – stýská se mi po starých časech!" Odmlčel se aby zhodnotil svůj proslov. „Ble – z toho sentimentu a patosu je mi fakt blbě! Jsem asi nadranej víc, než si nadranej člověk přizná."

Tu postavu, která před ním vyrostla, nejdříve považoval za „svého nohsledného anděla." A pak ho hlas vyvedl z omylu.

„Sám velký Dean Winchester se souží po starých časech." Znělo to posměšně.

Dean zaostřil, i když obraz se mu po pár sekundách opět rozmazal. Polkl. Pokud zná jeho jméno, je tu velká pravděpodobnost, že na sebe už někdy narazili.

„Uhm, jsem nostalgicky naladěnej. To je asi tou vlahou nocí - "

Možná těch postav bylo víc, nemohl říct. Za á viděl dvojmo, za bé dohlédl sotva před sebe.

„Jistě, noc je to krásná. Jen to mizerný svítání ji vždy naruší." Hlas klesl do znechucenosti.

Deanovy se zrychlil dech. O tomhle mluvila Auriel – jen ze svého úhlu pohledu. A možná – také se zmínila o hrozícím nebezpečí. Měl jí lépe poslouchat.

„No jo. Ale znám podnik, kde mají tak špinavý okna, že člověk nepozná, jestli je den nebo už zase noc. Skáknem tam a probereme časy, kdy holky byly holky a všichni věřili v Obamu."

Jestli jich je tu víc, může se těšit na pořádný nářez. A ty jeho kecy taky nikam nevedly.

„Ty jsi ještě zřejmě nepochopil, že nás se to všivé lidství netýká." Stín se pohnul, vzdálenost mezi nimi se zkracovala. Nás – takže jich je tu víc. Bude to bolet.

„To ani mě. Tam odkud jste, už jsem byl. A o lidskosti bych v tomhle spojení nerad mluvil."

„Wow, zatratil si své lidství tak snadno. Takže zprávy o tobě nelhaly – prý jsi byl jeden z nejlepších Alastairových žáků. A on se tě nechce vzdát."

Kdyby Dean mohl, tu zeď by svými zády proboural. Tak strašně na ní tlačil ve snaze uhnout někam, kam by tihle vyslaní bastardi nedosáhli.

Nechtěl se setkat s tím nejhorším zlem svého života do doby, než bude mít šanci ho zabít zde, na zemi. Ale oni ho teď chtějí zavléct zpátky tam, do té nekonečné vřavy vyjících duší, odkud ho Castiel vytáhl pokrouceného a uvnitř vyhaslého, kde Auriel přišla o svá křídla, protože se ho nechtěla vzdát a Sam v zoufalství prováděl věci, o kterých Dean má jen neblahé tušení, ve snaze k němu najít cestu.

Tam dole nemá šanci na nic. Protože tam dole všechny šance, naděje a víra v záchranu neexistují. Tam dole je noc, která nezná svítání, noc ve které se neusíná, jakkoli je člověk unaven a vyčerpán. Tam dole bude opět mučen tak dlouho, dokud ho nezlomí a on pak svou bolest a hrůzu přenese na jiné nešťastné duše a jejich trýznění si bude užívat už jen pro ten pocit, že i někdo další musí snášet to, co on.

Těžko mohl doufat v jiný přístup.

A těžko mohl doufat, že ho nebe z toho i tentokrát dostane. Proč by taky mělo? Neudělá tu samou chybu, aby vysekalo někoho tak ve víře apatického jako je on.

To, že s ním má Bůh trpělivost, ještě neznamená, že je idiot.

Sevřel ruku v pěst. Tohle bude sakra bolet, ale první rána je jeho.

„Že tomu zkurvysynovi posílám tohle!" Švihnul s ní proti postavě a zasáhl. Avšak bez destrukce.

Vyvrácená hlava se vrátila zpátky, oči zčernaly. „Ty patříš nám, Winchestere. Vítej zpátky doma."

Vůbec neregistroval ruce vystřelené proti svému krku.

Jen v té polovině sekundy uvěřil, že Alastair si bude muset pro tentokrát ke svému potěšení najít jinou hračku.


	6. Zločin a trest

Že uvěřil, byť na půl vteřiny, ve svou nebeskou ochranu ho osvobodilo od propadnutí peklu. Prsty démona, které mířily na krk se okolo něj i obtočily. Jenže nebyl jeho.

Dean zamrkal. Někdo mu zaclonil výhled. Někdo, kdo se postavil v tu chvíli mezi něj a toho zmetka. Někdo, kdo byl teď svírán sápajícími se pazoury.

Auriel naklonila hlavu do strany a celý její postoj vyzařoval čitelné: _A to vážně?_

„Ty…!" ozvalo se zavrčení.

„Už nebudeme nečinně přihlížet tomu, jak tu pácháte zlo. Zatažení nevinného člověka do pekla proti Boží vůli a rozlomení první pečeti nezůstane bez odezvy!"

Prudce udeřila hlavou naproti stojící postavu do obličeje. Téměř současně odtrhla ruce ze svého krku, které při dotyku pálila stříbrným světlem na prach. Stačil mžik, aby jeho oči explodovaly a z prázdných zčernalých důlků i rozevřených úst vyšlehl proud záře.

Dean za jejími zády jen zíral na tu okamžitou popravu. Jeho obočí se zvedlo, když Auriel znechuceně odkopla to pálející se tělo, které umíralo a o které se víc nezajímala, aby se mohla vyrovnat těm zatím ještě žijícím. Wow, ta holka se s tím necrcá!

Dalším dvěma šla při jejich útoku naproti, chytila je v plném rozletu a praštila s nimi o zem. Zazářilo světlo. V následující vteřině dostal od ní loktem do obličeje další z nich, aby si uvolnila prostor pro předposledního démona. Chytila ho pod bradou, prosvítila zevnitř a než jeho torzo stačilo dopadnout na zem, trhnutím s ním ještě švihla o nejbližší zeď, jen to zapraštělo.

Dean polkl. Tohle byla likvidace s nádechem brutální pomsty. Do té doby netušil, že nebe něco takového uznává. Do té doby neviděl vyřizovat si účty anděla s démony s takovým…zapálením. Doslovně. Její zmrzačená křídla v ní zanechala touhu srovnání účtů. Znělo to až jako přízemní lidská vlastnost – Deanova oblíbená. Oko za oko…

Zbývajícího zoufalce strhla pod sebe a přidržela kolenem. Chvíli se nic nedělo. Zvedla k němu hlavu, jakoby čekala na jeho rozhodnutí, že to má definitivně skončit.

Stál pořád u zdi, od které se za celou dobu nehnul. Byl fascinován, byl přikován, byl pouhým divákem. Bez nutnosti zasáhnout. Dramaticky si odkašlal.

„Tohle je moje andělská holka s povolením zabíjet. Naserete mě, ona vám natrhne ty černý prdele. Sáhnete na mě, ona vám vaše rudý koule narve do krku!"

„Lidské bytosti a jejich nohsledové – pff! Myslíte si, jak jste ve spojení silní, ale každý má slabiny. Stačí je najít, a říct si cenu. A pak čekat. Zničíte se sami navzájem, ve jménu pravdy, kterou nebudete schopni unést -"

„Ztichni, lháři! Tvoje snaha o manipulaci je důkazem pekla! Nebudu tě poslouchat, uráží to mou svatost!" Nikdy nebylo znechucenějšího anděla než právě teď.

Zmáčkla mu krk, až zachraptěl. „Každá ze stran vypustila své psy! A ti pekelní nenechají stopu vychladnout!"

Deanův obličej potemněl. „Nic z toho, co s vámi udělá ona, se nikdy nevyrovná tomu, co z vás udělám já, pokud vztáhnete ty svý prašivý pazoury na mou rodinu!"

„Tak to si užij domova, Winchestere, dokud ho ještě máš!"

„Skonči to, Auriel. Ten slintal mě už nudí!" Odfrkl si.

Se zadost učiněním sledoval, jak mu položila dlaň na obličej s prsty od sebe. Zážeh světelného proudu uvnitř těla spálil vše, co kdysi bývalo lidské, ale teď bylo nenávratně okupováno peklem.

Konec představení zanechal po sobě znetvořená prázdná torza a v jeho hlavě hučení, jak v transformátoru vysokého napětí. Opřel ji proto temenem o zeď, zvedl oči k černému nebi. Snažil se vtáhnout chladný vzduch nosem a rozdýchat tak pocit nastupující nevolnosti. Pomalu si uvědomoval, že jen ona ho dělila od toho, aby si ho vzali zpátky – Alastair bude zklamáním prdět ohnivé sojky.

Nad tím obrázkem se jeho koutek úst pozdvihl v úšklebku. Hned na to se mu podlomila kolena právě z té představy, jak blízko byl k tomu, aby ten zkurvysyn dostal svého mazlíčka zpátky.

„Deane!" Auriel mu byla oporou, když se zády po zdi sunul k zemi. Se svou požehnanou silou jí stačilo ho uchopit jednou rukou kolem pasu a vrátit mu balanc.

Hlava mu klinkla dopředu, div se nesrazili čelem. Těžce se o ni opřel, sám překvapen faktem, jaké její tělo vyzařuje teplo.

Chtěl ji říct, že to zvládne, že nepotřebuje pomoc. Nikdy pro sebe žádnou nežádal – to ostatní ji potřebovali, on pro ni nebyl dost dobrý.

Když však pohlédl z blízka to její tváře, najednou v něm všechno křičelo - Neodháněj ji od sebe! Neopovažuj se!

Zatraceně! Ten její všeobjímající pohled, se kterým ho uvítala, když ji viděl poprvé a od té doby stále. Ta její neotřesitelná víra v dobro, které nosil v sobě a sám o něm pochyboval. Ta láska k němu, která byla její součástí od doby jeho narození.

Co když to nebyl Bůh, co ji k němu seslal. Co když…to byla Mary, jeho a Samova matka…?! Ano, to znělo mnohem uvěřitelněji. Konečně by mu to dávalo smysl, mělo to pro něj význam.

Andělé na tebe dohlížejí, Deane – znovu a pořád její slova - těsně předtím, než jako dítě usnul. Pro jeho pocit bezpečí, pro spánek bez nočních můr. Je to tak smutně dávno…

„Ty jsi mně zachránila od znovu zatracení. Myslím…myslím, že někdo tam nahoře vážně stojí o to, abych tu zůstal," mumlal do andělova obličeje, ztracen ve svých myšlenkách.

„Ano, to je proč jsem tady, Deane. Teď musíme jít, Castiel potřebuje pomoc."

„Ha! Tak pan baloňák je zpátky?! Bobby se zblázní od radosti, jeho dům nikdy nebyl požehnanější."

„Máme tam zakázáno vstupovat."

Dean se na vteřinu zamyslel. „No jo."

Hned na to se snažil trefit kapsy od bundy, kde měl klíče od auta. „Řídím. Sedíš v zadu." Škytl.

„Omlouvám se, ale teď to není možné…"

* * *

><p>Než k ní stačil nechápavě zvednout hlavu, byli z toho místa…pryč.<p>

Ten přenos mu už tak na jeho houpajícím se stavu moc nepřidal.

„Co to k sakru…měla jsi mě upozornit!" heknul. Chytil se jí rukou kolem ramen, protože co kdyby ho náhodou upustila? Mohl by být ztracen v nějakém pošahaném paralelním světě…

„Uhm, Deane, tohle je konečná destinace."

Pootevřel jedno oko. „Je to Kansas?"

Pohlédla na něj. „To je Castiel."

Druhý anděl seděl zhrouceně opřený o kmen stromu, při zvuku svého jména pozvedl hlavu.

Dean zamrkal, neschopen úplně porozumět všemu.

„Dávám ti vědět, že přestávám být tvým podpůrným bodem…"

„Huh. Nejsem si jistej, co to znamená…" Hned na to ho pustila a on se svezl na všechny čtyři. „Woops. No, stačilo říct prosté adios."

Auriel se mu však už dál nemohla věnovat. Castiel byl tak bledý, s třesoucími se rty, oči dokázal udržet otevřené jen z půlky.

Přesto je upíral na Deana. „Je v p-pořádku?" zachraptěl.

„Ano. Jen…myslím, že je trochu nemocný. Jeho stabilita je narušena, občas místo řeči vydává podivné zvuky. A voní také jinak."

Dean popolezl, rukou nahmatal nejistě kmen a vytáhl se o něj do kleku.

„Ty…" napřáhl prst k sedícímu andělovi. Ztratil balanc, proto strom raději objal. „Cast…Cast…" polkl, zkusil to znovu. „Casi!"

Udělal divný pohyb, samotného ho to překvapilo. Při tom dalším vypadal, že jeho tělo chce něco vyplivnout. Otočil se za kmen, ohnul v pase, a s jednou dlaní na zemi a druhou zatínající do kůry se začal dávit.

Auriel se po něm ohlédla. „Tak tohle dělají lidé, když jsou nemocní." Bylo to suché zkonstatování, žádná otázka nebo pochybnost.

Vrátila svou pozornost druhému andělovi, nechajíc svůj lidský protějšek vyluzovat kašlající a bublající pazvuky.

Castiel si opřel hlavu, oči už zavřené napevno. Byl vyčerpaný. Cítil se slabý. Jeho půjčené tělo se mu vzdalovalo.

Rána na boku se rozzářila, jakoby se v těch místech nahromadila energie a snažila se přes ten otvor prchnout ven. Auriel ji přikryla dlaní, aby bránila světlu tělo opustit. Rozžehla své vlastní, nutila druhého anděla se vrátit. Pod její silou se tělo v místě řezu pomalu uzavíralo. Krev z pohmožděného obličeje zmizela.

Dean si otřel pusu, nemohl uvěřit, že se mu něco takového stalo. „Promiň, kámo, asi to máš v botech. Musel…musel jsem něco špatnýho sníst, normálně se mi to neděje." Poplácal smířlivě kmen.

Odvrátil se od té své nadílky, sedl si z druhé strany zmoženě na zem. Těžko mohl doufat v to, že by si oba andělé nevšimli…a jestli tuhle jeho trapnost roznesou po nebi…

Zastínil si oči proti příliš ostrému světlu. V té tmě kolem bylo tak intenzívní, že se mu zahryzlo do mozku, až ho zabolela hlava.

„Zhasněte!" nevrle zavrčel.

Vzduch okolo zavibroval, nízko nad zemí se prohnal vír plný listí a chladu. Nebo to mohlo být cokoli, ve svém stavu si ani nebyl jistý, jestli zrovna teď stojí…

Natáhl proti té bodavé záři ruku, nechtěl ji mít v obličeji, když však začala ztrácet na síle. Vybledla tak rychle, že se mu z té náhlé ztráty udělaly mžitky před očima. Promnul si je.

„Zůstaň tu, Castieli…"

Její hlas měl nádech prosby. Klečela před ním, svou dlaň stále položenou na již uzdraveném místě, hleděla mu do nehybného obličeje. Čekala, doufala, věřila.

Deana tohle zvedlo z místa (ha, takže seděl!). Doklopýtal k těm dvěma, svezl se na kolena.

„Casi?" oslovil ho roztřeseně. Proč se nehýbe? Proč vypadá, jakoby tu s nimi nebyl? Proč by ho opouštěl, když mu ještě nedal odpovědi na všechny jeho všetečné otázky? Proč – proč, proč, proč?

„Casi!" tohle už byl přikazovací tón, plný potlačované paniky. Možná - pořádné zatřesení by pomohlo...

Řasy pod ním se zatřepotaly a zpod nich na něj vykoukly modré oči.

„Ahoj, Deane. Jak se máš?" Běžný pozdrav, běžná otázka se kterou se Castiel vždy ohlašoval. Kdyby Dean neměl pocit, že byl anděl před chvílí napůl mrtvý.

Nadzvedl obočí. „Já? Já se mám…skvěle." Vydechl, sedl si na paty. Pak nad ním zakroutil hlavou. „Co se stalo, Casi – ztratil si nebeskej kompas a nemohl trefit zemi? Volal jsem tě…"

„A já tě slyšel. Měl jsem však práci."

Dean si, trochu nevěřícně, skousl vrchní ret. Co to asi tak mohlo být, když se kvůli tomu neukázal pěkných pár dní? Byla to nejdelší doba, na kterou je opustil od chvíle, co se s Deanem vrátil z pekla. Většinou s nimi, a hlavně s ním, zůstával hodiny. Odcházel jen na nezbytně dlouhou dobu, aby se mohl hned zase vrátit, být mu v patách a narušovat mu soukromí.

Chtěl namítnout, že vození se na obláčku a popíjení nebeského nektaru brčkem se nepovažuje za práci a asi by to z pusy i vypustil, jenže možná by byl následkem prudké reakce sežehnut, proto do toho vstoupila Auriel.

„Vyřídila jsem tvůj pozdrav těm…" zamyslela se „…černoprdelníkům, Castieli. Nikdo z nich už si na ty své černé prdele nikdy nesedne."

Dean na ní vytřeštil oči, div se nezakuckal. Páni, učí se vážně rychle – a to s ním je teprve pár hodin.

Castiel pohlédl na své tělo, kde už ani jeho oblečení neneslo žádné známky poškození.

„Bůh tě stvořil silnou, Auriel. Tvé požehnání je předurčeno k nemalým skutkům. Dean je chráněn samotným nebem, když ty mu stojíš po boku."

Mladší anděl se zatvářil potěšeně. „Tvá slova jsou pro mne inspirující. Ty sám jsi byl pověřen velkým úkolem, protože Bůh ve své moudrosti nemohl zvolit jinak. Děkuji ti, Castieli, za Deana a jeho spásu."

Castiel se postavil a Dean je oba sledoval, s vlastním neuvěřením, jak se k těm dvěma vůbec dostal. Bavili se tu o něm s naprostým klidem jakoby tu ani nebyl. Dělali si na něj nároky, ale jeho se to netýkalo? Měl k tomu taky co říct, sakra.

„Haló, já jsem tady." Zamával na ně, když se oba otočili.

„Ano, jsi tu." Dívali se na něj z vrchu, protože si dřepěl stále na patách. To se mu nelíbilo. Neměl rád tyhle nadhledy.

„Já nejsem mimino, dokážu se postarat sám o sebe…" drápal se neobratně nahoru, vzteklý, že ho neustále někdo sráží zpátky. Nadával a pod tichým dohledem obou bytostí a za pomoci stromu, který ho dokázal ustálit, se jim mohl po chvíli celý udýchaný podívat do očí.

„Ha! A kdo je tady teď šéf!" hrdinsky se pustil, ukázal na ně ukazováčkem, který však mířil mimo, protože podle něj tam všude stáli.

Škytl, ztratil tím už tak křehkou stabilitu, a kdyby po něm nesáhli, skončil by v pozici, kterou tak pracně opustil. Vzali ho mezi sebe, přehodili jeho ruce okolo svých ramen.

„Je jak čerstvě narozený kolouch, který poprvé zkouší umění svých nohou…" poznamenal nevinně Castiel.

„Nebe je trpělivé, nezatratí ho hned…" Auriel se mu podívala do tváře. Přiopile se na ní usmál.

„A-hoj, krásko. Žádné ran-dění bez mého svo-lení."

Regulérně se rozškytal.

„Myslím, že něco spolkl. Jeho tělo se toho chce zbavit."

Dean otočil hlavu ke Castielovi. „A ty – ty si už ni-kdy nehraj na mrtvýh-o!"

„Vezmeme ho domů, Sam bude vědět, co s tím."

„Do-mů…jen už žádné přen-osy…"

* * *

><p>Sam se snažil poklidit už nějakou dobu ten nepořádek v kuchyni. S jednou rukou v sádře, zavěšenou na pásce kolem krku a s druhým předloktím obmotaným silným obvazem mu to šlo těžko.<p>

Proto toho nechal, sedl si nemotorně za stůl a po několikáté vytočil bratrovo číslo. A tak jako po několikáté spadl do hlasové schránky.

„Kde, sakra, jsi, Deane!" Jeho prvopočáteční nervozita se začala postupem času měnit v obavy. Ani on ani Bobby nevěděl, co si mají o téhle spoušti myslet. Našli dům dokořán, s kuchyní zdemolovanou, Deanovo auto bylo pryč a poslední hovor, který jim zvedl, byl hodně divný. I na Deana.

Vypadlo to, že tahle místnost se stala svědkem nějakého boje, ale nikde nenašli žádnou krev.

Vyskočil pokaždé, když měl pocit, že slyší zvuk motoru. Dělal to tak často, až se Bobby mrzutě přestěhoval se svými knihami do patra, protože se z nich snažil nastudovat aspoň něco, čeho by se mohli chytit. Pravda byla, že nesnesl pohled na zraněného a ustaraného Sama a přísahal si, že pokud se Dean ukáže ve zdraví a bez pádného důvodu ke zničení jeho majetku – bude se muset hodně držet, aby mu ty nohy, které měl předtím drze hozené na stole, nezpřerážel sám.

Stačila vteřina, než se Sam dostal ke dveřím, jen co se na verandě rozsvítilo světlo reagující na pohyb.

„Bobby!" křikl na staršího muže, aby ho upozornil a on k němu sešel dolu.

Div nevytrhl těžké dřevo z pantů, až ho při tom spálená ruka zabolela. Stáli naproti němu, bratr uprostřed, oni po jeho boku.

„Ahoj, Same." Castiel ho pozdravil první, tak jak to měl ve zvyku. Auriel přešlápla a jen pokývla.

Dean vypadal, že se právě vzbudil nebo že se naopak chystá upadnout do bezvědomí. Mžoural na něj, možná ve snaze zabránit světlu zasáhnout mu do očí.

„Co – co se stalo, je v pořádku?" Sam to pořád nedokázal odhadnout.

„Je nemocný. Jeho mysl se nekoncentruje, tělo má slabé. Říká věci, kterým nerozumím. A stále se z něj ozývají zvuky…" zaznělo to od ní skoro bezradně.

„Zvuky? – co je to za…" Sam se v tu chvíli zatvářil znechuceně. „Grrr, smrdí chlastem!"

Dean škytl, tvář se mu rozjasnila. „Heh, vlasatec S-Sammy! Jsem doma!" Několikanásobné zaškytání.

„Tyhle zvuky. Uzdraví se?" zajímalo Castiela.

„Není nemocnej! Je zpitej pod obraz!"

Vypadali jak policejní eskorta, která vrací nezletilého opilého výtržníka jeho rodičům.

„Co to znamená? Nenacházel se pod žádným obrazem, když jsem ho našla - "

Dean k ní natočil hlavu. „Jop, je študvanej, a asi prto mu nkdo nerzumí."

„Zato tobě začaly vypadávat samohlásky, ty génie. Alkoholem nevalný kvality si zničil mozkový buňky, což z něj udělalo ještě většího idiota, než už byl!" To snad pochopí i anděl.

„ Pokud je intoxikovaný, mohu mu pomoci," nabídl se Castiel.

„Ne! Nechme si ho to užít." Poplácal bratra zlomyslně po tváři. Dean se na něj zazubil. „A bude si to užívat i ráno a pak celý den. A ten bude sakra dlouhý."

Z domu se ozval dupot a klení. „Zatraceně, Deane!"

Sam ustoupil stranou, aby udělal rozjetému muži prostor. „Showtime."

„Jsi v pořádku?" Bobby mu houknul do obličeje.

Dean se na něj pokoušel zaostřit. „Jop."

„Tak co se, kruci, stalo s mou kuchyní!"

Zamračil se, jak se snažil vzpomenout. Pak se jeho obličej rozzářil v pouze důsledku radosti, že si dokázal vzpomenout a Sam hned věděl, že je v tu chvíli v maléru. „Ou, updla mi ždle."

Bobby se bez varování napřáhl a jednu mu vrazil. Dean odletěl přes verandu, schodů se jeho nohy ani nedotkly, obloukem dopadl na záda do měkké půdy rozmáčené deštěm, jen mu cvakly zuby o sebe.

Mezi oba anděly se teď postavil Bobby, ruce v bok.

„Au." Starší z bratrů si sáhl na tvář. Vyčítavě se zvedl na lokti. „Nemáte mě od těhle incidentů ochraňovat?"

„Nikdo by neměl bránit spravedlnosti, Deane. Ani my nemůžeme." Auriel ho pozorovala, ale nehnula pro něj ani peříčkem.

„Ale Bůh přeci odpouští!" držel se za čelist. Zítřejší kocovina nebude jeho jediný problém…

„Ten jistě." Teď to byl Castiel, který se nevzrušeně ozval, hledíc na něj. „Ale bylo by rouháním, prohlašovat Bobbyho za Boha."

Starší muž ho poplácal po zádech. „Díky. Jsem rád, že do této záležitosti vyšší moc nezasahuje."

„Není zač." Castiel vypadal trochu překvapeně nad mužovým gestem, ale zřejmě si takhle lidé vyjadřují svou spokojenost. Viděl to dělat i Deana se Samem.

Dean si mnul obličej, brblal v nesouhlas, když však k němu Bobby došel, zmlkl. Zvedl k němu oči a škytl. „P-promiň…"

„Hm. Jestli tě něco trápí, synku, měl si za mnou přijít a ne si svou frustraci vybíjet na mém majetku. Jen doufám, že se ti ulevilo. Protože zítra začínáš od sedmi s opravami. A teď vstávej, jdeš si lehnout!" Natáhl k němu ruku. Dean udělal útrpný obličej, myslíc si, že dostane další políček. Pak však nabízenou pomoc přijal a chytil se Bobbyho za předloktí. Ten se ho nesnažil ani stavět na nohy, rovnou si ho přehodil přes rameno, jen heknul. Visel mu tam zcela bezvládně, ruce i hlava se mu pohupovala do rytmu mužovy chůze.

Celá jeho Winchesterovská hrdost vzala v této chvíli za své.

„Dobrou noc, Deane," popřála mu Auriel, když je míjeli. Ten jen skrčil ruku v lokti, zvedl ji na pozdrav, než s ním Bobby zmizel uvnitř domu.


End file.
